Saviors Past
by fangirl1993
Summary: Team 7 is on a mission to bring a blacksmith family to the village. What they don't know is that the blacksmith is the key to getting Sasuke back. R&R. Rated T just in case.
1. Mission

Chapter 1: Mission

"Is it possible for someone who couldn't save his friend become Hokage?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't answer.

* * *

It has been four months since Naruto has seen Sasuke since he came back to the village. Everyone has been looking for clues where Sasuke might have gone but no one has gotten any clues.

"Naruto," Sakura said banging on his door.

Naruto slowly arose from his bed and went to the door. "Did you guys find anything?"

"No," Sakura said sadly. "But we have a mission to go on. Hurry up and get ready."

"Okay," Naruto said.

Naruto has never been really depressed before. Sakura tried many times in the past month to help him but everything failed. When he trained he always had a sad face on. Not even Ichraku Ramen had helped him. His house was a mess and he hasn't eatin' much since he came home. He would eat one meal every other day since he came back. His hope for saving Sasuke slowly started to disappear as they days dragged on.

"Sakrua what is our mission?" Naruto asked as he closed the door.

"We need to pick up a weapon and bring it to the village," Sakura said.

"That is so boring," Naruto grumbled.

"I'm not done," Sakura said. "We also have to bring the blacksmith's family with us so they can be protected."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

Sakura smaked him on the head. "WHY? Hello we are supose to be protecting people from bad guys."

"How can we protect people from bad guys when one of your friends is one of them?" Naruto barked.

Sakura looked at the floor. She hated bringing up Sasuke. It always was the seed of their agrument. At times Sakura would run home crying because she remembered how sad Naruto was when they returned to the village empty handed. She had neve felt someone else's pain in all of her life. "I know your upset about Sasuke but don't take it out on the mission."

Sakura didn't mind of Naruto took it out on her. She was strong and had always tranined so she wouldn't just stand by and watch as her friends went off into battle. If he took it out on someone else or on a mission she got really mad at him but never showed it.

Naruto looked at Sakura. "I'm sorry."

"Just don't do it again," Sakura said walking past him.

Sakura and Naruto walked toward the Hokages office. Sai and Captian Yamato was there.

"Hi Naruto," Sai said giving him a smile.

"Hi," Naruto said not looking at him.

Sakura stood by Sai and waited for orders.

"Is he still mad?" Sai asked Sakura.

Sakura only nodded. Sai was the new member of the team and he had only been with Team 7 for six months. He only read about peoples emotions recently but Naruto's emotions he was able to tell really easy. It was as if he was a book himself.

"Alright. Your mission is to bring miss Kira here," Tsunade said.

"What about her family?" Sakura asked.

"The are both unfrotiantly dead," Tsuande said sadly. "She is still a good black smith and a healer. Her mother was one of my students. I want you all to get her here saftley. She shouldn't be hard to bring. She is also the same age as all of you. You all understand the mission?"

"Yes," everyone said except Naruto.

"Alright, get going," Tsunade said.

They all walked out of the office but Naruto stayed.

"What is it Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Is there any news about Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking at the ground. Sakura stopped in the middle of the office toward the door. Sai and Captian Yamato was at the door when they stopped to hear the conversation.

Tsuande wasn't sure if it was the right time to tell them but she wanted to make sure with Shizune. Tsunade looked at Shizune and she nodded.

"The only information that we got is that Orochimaru is _dead_," Tsunade said looking at him.

Naruto's blue eyes shot at Tsunade. She took her cup of tea and sipped it. The pig in Shizunes arms made a sad face. Shizune looked out the window so she wouldn't have to see Naruto's gaze.

"Orochimaru is dead!" Naruto exclamed.

"Yes. As for Sasuke we don't know where he went," Tsunade said. "Now go on your mission and we will talk more."

Naruto looked at her and just nodded. He folllowed the others outside. _Orochimaru is dead. I wonder if Sasuke did that? _Naruto said as his team went to the gate.

* * *

"Should we tell them?" Shizune asked.

"No. The less they know the better. Besides I think it would be good for them to get to know somethings about Sasuke before they look for him again," Tsunade said.

"Lady Tsunade that is just so cruel," Shizune complained.

"It's not reallly. I wish someone knew Orochimaru so me and Jiyraya could understand him more," Tsuande said sadly.

"He was a lost casue my Lady," Shizune said.

"We still could have been happy if we had known more about him. Then the wouldn't have to go through this much pain as me and Jiyraya did. I think it is me and Jiyraya's fult that Naruto is so hurt right know," Tsuande said looking out at the village.

"Don't blame yourself my lady. Things might have gone this way anyway," Shizune said.

"We will never know," Tsuande said looking at the past when it was her, Jiyraya, Sarotobi, and good Orochimaru.

* * *

Please R&R (Read&Review)


	2. Kira

Chapter 2: Kira

"This is so boring," Naruto grumbled.

Sai and Sakura rolled there eyes.

"Don't worry we should be there soon," Kakashi said as he looked at the map.

They were on the road that lead to a river that connected to the ocean. The girl Kira lived near a river bank along the path.

"So where are we?" Naruto asked.

"I think we have to keep going until we reach a fork," Kakashi said turning the map.

"Are you sure you know how to read that thing?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Kakashi snapped.

Kakashi turned around so the group couldn't see him trying to figure out the map. As Kakashi read the map the team stood there and looked around.

"Hey Kakashi shouldn't we be hitting a fork by now?" Sai asked.

"Yes," Kakashi said.

Kakashi turned around and saw the narrow path. He looked at it.

"It's a genjutsu," he blurted.

They all started to realase the genjutsu but nothing happened. The path was still there.

"I thought you said it was a genjutsu," Sakura said.

"I thought it was. I can feel chakra," Kakashi said.

"Your right," said a voice.

They all got there kunais out and started to look around. There was no one in sight. A sword came out of the path and nearly hit Naruto. Naruto dogged it and the sword disappeared.

"Show yourself," Naruto shouted.

A girl came out of the tree from the path a head of them. She had long black hair that was half of it was in a pony tail the other half was down. She had cotton pants, boots, white armor around her arms, gloves, and a tangtop. On her face was a wolf mask like the ANBU but her mask had diffrent designs on it.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"We came here on a mission," Kakashi answered.

"Really. And you just happen to be on my road," the girl said.

"We need to go through this road," Kakashi said.

"You must battle me first in order to pass this road," she said.

The girl started doing some hand signs. "Weapon summoning."

A weapon appeared in her hands. It was just an ordinary samuria sword.

"I can take her," Naruto said.

His team mates were about to say something but he started make shadow clones. Naruto made his rasengan and ran toward her. The girl had the sword infront of her and started saying something in a diffrent language.

"I call your true name, Tatsu," she said. The sword transformed into a steal dragon. It's scales were red. "Tatsu defend."

The dragon wrapped itself around the girl to stop Naruto. Naruto hit the dragon and flew himself back. He landed and looked at the dragon. There wasn't a scratch on it.

"Tatsu fire jaw," the girl comanded.

The dragon went and started shooting four fire balls. The fire balls turned into a dragons head with jaws. It ate all of them. They screamed.

"Don't worry it's a genjutsu," they heard the girl say.

Everyone shot there eyes open. They looked at the girl and saw the fork pathway behind her.

"I thought we undid the genjutsu before you even attacked us," Sai said getting ready to strike.

"I put two genjutsus. I usually do that," the girl said walking toward them. She took of her mask reaviling her face. She had high cheek bones and beautiful brown eyes.

"So you guys are leaf ninja's right?" the girl asked.

"Are you Kira?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. Your order is in my house. Why don't you guys come on in and I'll fix you guys something to eat," Kira said happily.

She started walking away and turned to the left. Kakashi and the rest of the team were standing there not knowing what to do.

"Come on," she said.

They cautiously followed her.

"Sorry about before. Before my clients get here I usually test them. It's just saftey precatuions plus I get to train myself," Kira said. "Don't worry. I don't end up killing them unless they really are bad guys."

They all looked at her as if she was crazy. Naruto rolled his eyes and looked to the side. _We are waisting time. Sasuke is probably getting stronger and further away from us. We should be looking for him right know. Not babysitting. _

Sakura looked at Naruto. She knew that he was annoyed by this mission. She too wanted to get to Sasuke. Lady Tsuande told her that this mission was essential to finding Sasuke. _How is a weapon and a girl going to help us find Sasuke? _

"Here we are," Kira said when they got to the river bank.

She had house that was big enough to hold the Hyuuga clans main branch. It was like a fortress but the middle of the home had training equipment.

"This is my home. Don't worry about the farm animals they won't hurt you," Kira said pointing to a farm a half a mile away from the house.

"Wow you own this place?" Sai asked looking at the scene.

"Yep. Everything is clean and tidy. I like having a big place because there is a lot to do when I'm done making the orders," Kira said walking down the hill.

They all flowed her down the hill to the door. They took of therer shoes and walked into the dinning room. The dinning room was big, it could fit ten people or more. The kitchen was next door to the dinning room. Kira was out with the drinks and the food in seconds. She started placing the meal on the table.

"Did you make this before we came?" Kakashi asked as he sat down druling from the good food.

"Yep. There is plenty of food so eat up," Kira said in happy mood.

Naruto grabbed Kira and threw her over his shoulder.

"What on earth," Kira screamed.

* * *

Please R&R (Read&Review)


	3. You know Sasuke?

Chapter 3: You know Sasuke?

"Where is the weapon?" Naruto said walking out of the dinning room.

Kira streched her leg and hit Naruto in the gut. They both fell to the ground. Kira quickly stood up but Naruto pulled her down. He hovered over her while she struggled out of his graps.

"Get the weapon and let's be off," Naruto spat.

Kira growled. "Get off of me you perv."

She struggled but Naruto was to strong for her.

"Naruto get off of her," Sakura yelled.

Sakura and Sai tried to pull Naruto off of her but he was to strong. Soon a red shadow started to cover him.

"Oh no," Kakashi said.

"Naruto your changing," Sakura screamed.

Naruto quickly let go of Kira. The red shadow started to disappear. Everyone gasped for breath as Naruto got off of Kira.

"What the heck was that for?" Kira snapped.

"Sorry he's in a hurry," Sakura explaineed.

Kira started to stand. As she stood up a necklace started to dangle from her neck. Sakrua looked at the necklace as the charm started to spin. One said was the ying and yang symbol and the other side Sakura gasped. It was the Uchiha clan sign. When Kira heard Sakura's gasp she quickly tucked the necklace into her shirt.

"I'm going to get the weapon. Just go and eat. I'll meet you in the living room. It's just down the hall and it's the third door on the right," Kira said.

Kira started walking down the hall. Everyone stared at her while she slowly disappeared around the corner.

"Good job Naruto," Sakura snapped.

Naruto looked down at the ground ashamed about what he did.

"Let's just go to the living room," Kakashi said.

Kakashi and the others followed him. Naurto walked slowly behind him. _I had better apoligize when she comes back, _Naruto said to himself.

"Hey aren't those pictures of Sasuke?" Sai asked when they came into the living room.

Naruto quickly closed the distance between him and the door. His eyes went wide. He saw a lot of picutres of Sasuke when he was small and before he left the village.

"I wonder how she knows him?" Kakashi said picking up one of the pictures.

Naruto went to the nearest pictures. One of the pictures he was looking at was of Sasuke when he was little and a little girl he suspected to be Kira. They were holding a fish near the river. Sasuke was smiling holding a fish as big as his two hands. The little Kira was holding the pole and giving him a thumbs up.

Naruto looked at anther picture. Sasuke was about 12 in the picture he was looking at. Behind him was a couple and next to him was Kira. The last picture that Naruto wanted to see was the women in the last picture was holding a baby girl and Sasuke's mom holding him.

"Sorry it took me so long," Kira said coming into the room.

Naruto turned to look at Kira. He took a breath but Sakura took his question. "Did you know Sasuke?"

"Yeah," Kira said. "His family was the one who helped us build this place. My father and his dad were really good friends."

"I see," Sakura said. She looked at Naruto.

"Do you know where he is?" Naruto asked looking at the picture where Sasuke was smiling.

"The last time I saw him was before the chunin exams. Four weeks before my parents died," Kira said kneeling by the table with the weapon wrapped in cloth.

"Oh," Naruto said.

"Do you guys know him?" Kira asked undoing the cloth.

"Yes," Kakashi answered.

"How?" Kira asked looking at him.

"He was our teammate," Naruto said turning his back on everyone. Before Kira could ask her question Naruto said, "He was my best friend until he decided to go to that bastard Orochimaru."

Naruto was slient. His whole body tensed up.

"What do you mean he went to Orochimaru? Don't tell me he wanted to get his revenge on...Itachi," Kira whispered the last part to herself.

Naruto didn't say anything.

"That bastard," Kira said tears coming out of her eye.

"Please Kira. We need to know how you know Sasuke. It might contain clues of where he is," Sakura said nealing down by her side.

Kira looked at Sakura and started whipping her tears away. "Okay. But I need to know how you guys know him and anything else."

Sakura nodded.

"I don't think we should do that here though," Kakashi said looking out the window.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"I just think that it would be safer," Kakashi said.

Sakura nodded.

"Here is the weapon," Kira said. "It is called the Night Shadow. The Hokage wanted me to make this weapon to find things in the night. There is a catch though."

"What?"

"Once the sword is used by a certian person only someone of there blood line can use it. You could say it is a gekegenki weapon. I had to do that because I thought that it would be safer."

"That's smart," Said commented.

"I hope that you will take this saftley to the village. Wait why can't I tell you guys know. I can't go to the village," Kira said.

"That is another reason why we came. In order to protect you we need to bring you to the village," Sakura explained.

"But why?" Kira asked.

"It's just to protect you. Tsuade said that she will make sure this house will be put to good use," Sakrua ensured her.

"No," Kira snapped.

"Kira we must," Sakura said.

"You guys don't understand why I can't leave," Kira said. She stood up and ran out of the room.

Sakura was about to stand up when Naruto said, "Let her be by herself for a while."

Sakrua looked at him. "Why? So you can just leave her and let her get killed?"

"No. Becasue she seems upset. We need to...talk to her and take things slow," Naruto suggeseted.

Sakura looked at Naruto. For once in four months he actually thought of someone else. He was starting to return to his old self again.

* * *

Please R&R (Read&Review)


	4. Secrets and Fear

Chapter 4:Secrets and Fear

Kira was in her room with the lights off. She had heavy drapes that made her room look really dark like indoor night. She had her head in her pillow crying her eyes out. She held on to her locket as she cried. She wasn't to leave this place. She remembered the promise that she made to Sasuke.

Knock. Knock.

She didn't answer. She stopped crying as she listened.

"Hey Kira maybe you should come out. You have been in there for a while," Naruto said.

Kira sat up in her bed. She didn't know how long she had been crying but she hated showing tears in front of people. It just showed her how weak she was.

"I'll be out in a sec," Kira answered.

"Okay," Naruto said shyly.

Kira got off of her bed and went to her bathroom. She didn't turn on the light as she started to wash the tears from her face away. Kira looked in the mirror to see herself. She could see even thought there was no light on. She could see the whites of her eyes glowing shining her brown eyes at herself. She was to never let anyone see this side of her at all in her life.

"Hey Kira are you okay," Naruto banged.

"Yes," Kira shouted.

She looked at herself one last time and started to walk away. A voice in her head that wasn't her own whispered, _You should go with them and save him. _

_No I promised him, _she whispered back to the voice.

XxXxXxXx

Naruto waited as Kira was washing her face. Sakura and Kakashi sensai told him to get Kira as they went to look around at the property to put up some security cams.

Naruto stamped his feet as he waited for her.

_Jeez what is taking her so long? _Naruto asked himself.

The door opened and Kira came out. Her hair was brushed and let down so it flowed over her shoulders.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said in a polite tone. She smiled at him

"Don't worry," Naruto said.

He looked at her worried. He wasn't sure he they had hurt her feelings before. _What am I thinking? She is the one that doesn't want our protection. _

Kira started walking toward the kitchen. "So what do you guys want to eat tonight while we discuss...my move ment?"

"Do you know how to make ramen?" Naruto asked. He couldn't remember the last time he ate ramen.

"Sure. I just have to go to my farm to get some ingredients," Kira said.

Naruto noticed that he was falling behind and ran after her when she turned the corner.

"So," Naruto said. "Would you like to hear stories about Sasuke?"

Kira stopped and turned to look at Naruto.

"Please. I haven't seen him in three years. It would be nice to know what was going on when he didn't visit me," Kira smiled.

Naruto smiled too. As they went down to the barn and the garden into the sunset he told her all about Sasuke and there adventures together. He told her when they first became team 7, all of their missions, and the Chunnin exams.

"I see so he went up against Garaa until Orochimaru attacked huh?" Kira said taking out some green onions.

"Yeah. For a moment I thought that Sasuke was going to win," Naruto praised.

Kira laughed.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"You talk about him like he's your brother," Kira said.

"Really," Naruto said.

Kira nodded. "I'm really happy that Sasuke has made some really good friends. Ever since his clan died he doesn't talk to anyone. Whenever he visits me he only says that he has been training."

"I guess he was missing out on a lot of details," Naruto said happily.

"Or he was afraid that you might have betraied him," Kira whispered.

Naruto looked at her.

"Sasuke has always been afriad of getting to close to people. He was only able to get close to me because ... well. I nearly beat him up for trying to stay away from me. Plus, I always smiled for him when ever he needed it. I guess what I'm trying to say is that Sasuke is really afraid of having friends."

Kira looked at Naruto and could see through her eyes that for as long as he known Sasuke he never knew the real him.

"I see," Naruto said looking at the plants next to him.

"Thank you thought," Kira thanked.

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"For being his friend," Kira said standing up. "We had better hurry up if we want to make ramen in time."

Kira started walking up the hill. Naruto stood up as he watched her walk toward the house.

_What are you to Sasuke? _Naruto asked himself.

He ran up the hill and followed her to the kitchen. She was already making the noddles and working on the soup.

"I have never had homemade ramen before," Naruto commented.

"I think it will be second best to Ichiraku ramen," Kira said.

"I'll be the judge of that," Naruto smiled.

"Ooh. What is that delicious smell?" Kakashi asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Homemade ramen," Kira announced.

"Really," Sai said walking in.

"Yep," Naruto cheered.

"What were you guys doing today?" Kira asked.

"We had to put some cams so we could make sure that on one disturbed us as we stayed here," Sakura answered.

"I hope you guys didn't go twenty miles away from the house," Kira gasped.

"No, only ten. Why?" Sakura asked.

"My parents set traps a long time ago and I know that no one has set them off yet," Kira answered.

"Good thing we didn't go to far," Said commented.

Kira went back to the ramen and everyone else helped with setting the table.

"Hey Naruto did you get any information about Sasuke from her?" Sakura asked.

"No but I think we will tonight because I told her somethings about Sasuke," Naruto answered.

* * *

Please R&R (Read&Review)


	5. Unknown Team

Chapter 5: Unknown Team

Kira was finally done with the Ramen. She started making the bowls and passed it out. Naruto watched as she placed his share of Ramen into his bowl. Sakura was glad to see drule come out of his mouth watching his faviorte food be placed infront of him.

"Eat up everyone," Kira said as she sat down.

"I will," Naruto said happily. He separated his chopsiticks and started eating it.

"I hope you made a lot," Sakura whipsered to Kira.

"I'm really lucky that I did," Kira whispered back. She saw Naruto going on his third bowl.

"Thank you very much Miss Kira," Sai thanked.

"Your welcome. I hope it is okay," Kira said.

"Are you kiding?" Naurto said with his mouth full. "This is Ramen taste just like Ichiraku if not better."

Kira smiled. She was glad that she could make good Ramen. Naruto was full on his 10th bowl while everyone was still eating their seconds.

"So Kira I think it is time for you to tell us how you know Sasuke," Sai said.

Kira looked at Kakashi then at everyone else.

"That's right. I told you about Sasuke so know you have to tell us your side of the story," Naruto said.

"I think we should wait," Kakashi said.

"Why do we have to wait? We didn't put up those cams for nothing," Sakura said.

Kakashi motioned for everyone to be quite. Everyone was silent as they listened.

"Oh no," Kira said as he dashed out of the room.

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi followed her. They followed her down the hill where a big fire was started.

"Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu," Kira said doing the hand signs.

The river water started to turn into a dragon. The dragon charged toward the farm. The farm was soaking wet.

"Ginger. Nala. Sam. Kenji," Kira shouted as she ran toward the farm.

When Kira went inside everything was burned. She searched for something as Kakashi, Sakrua, Sai, and Naruto came into the farm.

"What are you looking for?" Sakura asked. "Everything is burned."

"I don't see them," Kira said.

"See who?"

"My families horses. They are the fastes and hard working horses ever. I don't see there burned bodies."

"I'm guessing whoever burned the house must have taken your horses," Kakashi said.

"Even if they did take them they would know not to go with stragers and my family put a blood jutsu that will protect them from other peoples mind controling jutsus."

Naruto looked at the farm. _Was that you Sasuke?_

"Earth Style: Avalanch Jutsu," a man yelled.

"Watch out," Naruto said carrying Kira.

Everyone jumped away from the farm and across the stream. The earth avalanch covered the whole property but didn't pass the rivers edge.

"What on earth?" Sakura said.

"No," Kira said looking at her burried house.

"How on earth did they get passed our cams?" Sai asked.

"I don't know but we need to get back to the village know," Kakashi said.

"Wait what about the weapon?" Naruto asked.

"I have it in a scroll," Kakashi said.

They all nodded. Sakura went to Kira. "Hey come on. We need to get you out of here."

Kira just stared at her destroyed home. Sakura started pulling her to where they were going. Kira slowly let Sakura take her. They were running at full speed then.

"Do you know where the traps are?" Kakashi asked Kira.

"Yes," Kira said. She looked over her shoulder.

XxXxXxXx

"That was fun we should do that again?" said a man.

"No. Go with the plan," said a familiar voice.

"Why? That girl is a nusince," said a women.

In the shadow a figure gripped the other figure's hand and pulled it close. "Say that about her again and I will kill you."

The figure shivered. The first figure let go of the other and rigened the horse away.

XxXxXxXx

Kira bent down to the ground and started to feel around. When her hands were stretched out an emerald light glowed.

"That is a lot of jutsu's just to protect a blacksmith family," Sai whispered to Kakashi.

The came by fifty glowing lights full of jutsu's when they passed the twenty mile marker and that was ten feets a go.

"There should be about ten more and we should be close to the villages path," Kira instructed.

"To bad it's the end of the road for you," said a women.

Sai, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Kira looked up to the trees. Blocking the moon three figures stood.

"Let's start playing," said the man on the women's left.

"Don't kill them though," the women said.

"You better not kill them Karin," the man said.

The women punched the man on the head. "Shut up Suigetsu."

"We need to hurry," said the big muscular man next to Karin.

"Right," they both said. Suigetsu drew his sword and went down to attack Kakashi and Sai. Karin threw a kunai at Naruto and went to attack Sakura. Naruto used his kunai knife to block the other one and went to protect Sakura.

Karin and Naruto were using there musculs to have their kunai's hit the other.

"Get her," Karin ordered.

The big muscular man landed infront of Kira.

"Kira," Naruto said.

"Let's fight big boy," Kira said. She drew a scroll in her back pocket and started summoning something. When the smoke cleared she had a weapon in her hand.

"I don't think you should fight him," Suigetsu suggested.

"Let her go," Karin said.

"Fine but I won't be responible when our leader kills you," Suigetsu said. He ran up toward Kakashi.

"Sai protect Kira," Kakashi ordered.

Sai ran toward Kira. "No you don't," said Suigetsu.

Suigetsu used his free hand and flew somthing at Sai. A vile was crashed by his feet. It became frozzen.

"Silent slash," Kira whispered to the sword. She swung the sword at the muscled man but the dogged it. Kira smiled. When the man stood up there was fifty slashes on his chest.

"Juugo," Karin said.

Juugo looked at his shirt then at Kira. "Blood," he said suductively.

Juugo's body started to have marks all over him.

"You officially dead," Suigetsu said.

"Kira run," Sakura said.

Kira stood where she was. _Kira listen to them, _whispered the voice in Kira's head.

_No I'm gonna fight him_, Kira said the voice.

Kira charged at Juugo and jumped up in the air to do a slash from above. Juugo looked up and used his arm to hit her side. She flew to his left and the trees were cut down as Kira hit them. She was forty feet away from them when a figure picked her up.

* * *

Please R&R (Read&Review)


	6. 4 years since

Chapter 6: 4 years since...

The figure put Kira down under a tree and started to hum something. (Yes I made him sing so deal with it people)

Kira started to open her eyes as the person started to hum softer and softer. _I know that lullaby, _Kira thought to herself. Kira's eyes were fully opened know and she looked around. She saw a pair of black eyes against the moon light and a silohete around it. She sqinted her eyes so she could see the person more closly. To her astionishment she knew who it was. It was... Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Kira said sitting up.

Sasuke just stared at her. Kira didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she should run away or touch his face to see if he was real.

"It it really you" Kira said tears coming out of her eye.

"Yes," Sasuke said still staring at her.

Kira didn't move. It had been 4 years since she had seen Sasuke and since Naruto and the others told her of the shocking news about him turning evil she didn't know what to do.

A horse troted to Kira's side nuzzuling it's nose on her face. She took in the horse's comfort and started petting hits face.

"Hey Ginger," Kira said turning to the horse.

The horse stepped closer to Kira to take in the petting.

"I'm sorry if I destroyed you house," Sasuke apoligized.

Kira stopped petting the horse. "Why did you?"

Sasuke looked at her and stood up. Kira turned around and looked up at him.

"You need to go with them," Sasuke said.

"Why?" Kira demanded.

"You'll be safer there then here."

"What about our promise?"

Sasuke looked at her. He knelt down infront of her and curresed her cheek in one hand. "I am willing to keep it but I can't keep it if your dead."

Kira looked at him. She knew what the promise was and she wanted to keep it so she could eaise Sasuke of his pain.

"I don't want to leave even if we didn't make our promise," Kira said.

Sasuke pulled her closer to him. "I know you loved your parents dearly but you need protection."

Kira looked away. It had been a long time since he held her so close. She could feel his heart beat and could smell his familiar fregrence.

"Please," Sasuke begged.

Kira turned to Sasuke and looked at him. He was serious. People were looking for her and this time it was worst then when they were kids.

"I'll go," Kira said.

Sasuke grined.

"But I get to become a ninja," Kira said.

Sasuke frowned.

"I've gotten a lot stronger since you last saw me and since the Leaf village is going to watch over me I should do the same," Kira said.

Sasuke held his frown.

"Don't give me that. It is better then sitting around doing nothing," Kira snapped.

Sasuke's face lightened. "Alright. But I want you to at least be on Naruto's team."

"Okay." Kira smiled and carresed his cheek. He took in her comfort. It had bee a long time since she had tocuhed him like that. Then she remembered something. "Why did you go to Orochimaru?"

Sasuke stopped taking in her comfort and looked at her. "I need to get stronger to kill Itachi."

"You could have gotten stronger with your friends."

Sasuke started at her before he could comment. "It's becasue anger is the only way for me to get stronger."

Kira looked at him. She knew what anger could do to a person. She has seen it before many times.

"Anger is like fire Sauske. If you fight fire with fire you'll get burned."

"Not for me," Sasuke said in an angry tone. "I don't want to talk about this."

Sasuke let go of Kira and went to get on the horse. Before Sasuke could mount Kira touched his shoulder.

"Don't tell Naruto that you saw me," Sasuke said not looking at her.

"He thinks of you like a brother. I really think that you can have a family Sasuke without violence but a familiy that really loves you like how my parents loved me even though... I was-"

Sasuke turned around and pulled her lips into his. This kiss was the kiss of shut-the-hell up. Her mouth burned from the passion of his lips. She obeyed to what the kiss had meant and deepened it by pulling him closer to her. Sasuke moved his hands to her waist and back. They had to unlock to breath.

"Don't ever remind me," he barked.

"But it's who I am," Kira said breathless.

Sasuke looked into her eyes and smoothed her hair.

"Please be safe," Sasuke pleaded.

"Just remember our promise," Kira whispered.

With Sasuke's quick speed he was on the horse and made the horse run away from her.

_We should look for the others, _the voice said.

_Right, _Kira agreed.

XxXxXxXxX

"Kira," Naruto screamed.

They were looking for Kira for ten minutes. After Kira was bashed away the weird team left.

"Kira," Sakura yelled.

"Where is she?" Naruto asked himself.

"She shouldn't be able to move. Her back bone was probably shattered," Sakura said walking up the path of chopped down trees.

"We don't know if that is true though Sakura," Naruto said.

Kira started walking toward them and they all ran to her.

"Kira are you alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. But we need to get out of here," Kira said.

"Right," Kakashi said.

"Are you injured?" Sakura asked.

"No. I was able to heal myself with some healing jutsus," Kira answered.

"Naruto carrie her just in case," Sakura said.

"Right," Naruto said.

Naruto knelt down so Kira could get on his back. As soon as Kira was on Naruto's back they were off.

_Please be careful Sasuke, _Kira prayed.

* * *

Please R&R (Read&Review)


	7. Healing and New Leaf Ninja

Chapter 7: Healing and New Leaf Ninja

Kira was in the hospital doing her check ups and Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi went to report to Tsunade.

"So her house was destroyed," Tsunade snapped.

"Yes ma'am," Kakashi answered.

Tsunade clicked her tounge and turned her chair to face the village. "At least we got her in the nick of time."

"Grandma Tsunade she only asked for one thing," Naruto said.

"What is that?" Tsunade asked.

"She wants to be a leaf ninja," Naruto answered.

Naruto remembered that was her only request when they were coming back to the village.

_"Why do you want to become a ninja?" Naruto asked._

_"It is because your all protecting me so I want to return the favor," Kira answered._

"I see," Tsuande said.

"So are you gonna let her?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade looked at Shizune.

"We need to first see her condition. By what Sakura said there is a chance that she might not be able to make even a weapon," Shizune answered.

Just then Sakura slamed the door open. "Lady Tsunade."

"Yes," Tsunade said.

"My lady, Kira's back looks like it wasn't even indented," Sakura gasped.

"What?" Tsunade said.

"Yes. You can even look at her x-rays," Sakura said giving her a clip board.

Tsuande took the clip board and looked at it. Her eyes went wide.

"Are you sure?" Tsuande said.

"Yes ma'am. She should have at least coughed out blood after the colision," Sakura said.

"Didn't she say that she healed herself?" Naruto said.

"She shouldn't be able to posses that sort of healing. Not even I can heal that good or that quick," Tsunade said. "And that sort of healing would take hours if not days."

"What does it mean?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know," Tsuande said.

All went silent.

"I want you all to observe her very closely," Tsunade ordered.

"What about her request?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade growled. She had no idea if she should accept the offer or not.

"I'll train her if you want me to," Naruto offered.

Tsunade looked at Naruto.

"She still hasn't told me anything about Sasuke and I can keep a good eye on her," Naruto said.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered.

Tsunade looked at him then leaned back on her chair. "Alright. But if you don't watch her and train her then she is going to the ANBU."

Naruto nodded and went out the door.

"I want you all to leave know. I have a lot to think about," Tsuande ordered.

"Hai," they all said.

With the click of the door Shizune looked at Tsuande.

"Lady Tsunade do you think the Third was right?" Shizune asked.

"I don't know. But if he was then I hope that girl can control it better then Naruto can control his," Tsunade said gravely.

XxXxXxXx

Kira was walking out of the hospital when she heard, "Hey Kira."

She turned around and it was Naruto.

"Hey Naruto," she said as he was gasping for air.

"Hey so how was your check ups?" Naruto asked already knowing the results.

"It was okay," Kira said.

Naruto strained up. "Hey Grandma Tsunade said that you can become a ninja but I get to help you train."

"Really," Kira said suprised.

"Yep."

"Wow thanks. Did you volinter yourself?"

"Yep. You should probably have someone you know training you since you just came to the village."

"Thanks. Hey do you know were we could get something to eat?" Kira asked.

"Hey know you can see if your ramen is better then Ichiraku," Naruto said. "Come on."

Kira followed Naruto. As they went to Ichiraku he showed her all of the places that were good to eat and some of the shops. They were finally at Ichiraku.

"Hey Naruto," the mangaer said.

"Hello," Naruto said.

"Who is this lovely lady?" the women asked.

"She's my student," Naruto said.

"Really. She looks like she is the same age as you," the women said.

"I am. But he said I should have a trainer that I know since I'm new to the village," Kira answered.

"How nice of Narto," the women smiled.

"Looks like your back to your oldself," the manager said giving them their ramen.

"Sweet. Is this your new special?" Naruto asked.

"Yep," the mangaer chuckled.

Kira looked at her large bowl. She had never seen so much ramen except watching Naruto eat so much ramen.

"Lets dig in" Naruto cheered.

XxXxXx

"That was really good ramen. I think that my ramen is similar to theirs," Kira said.

"Really," Naruto said.

Kira nodded.

They were walking near the path to the old Uchiha house hold.

Kira turned when she saw a faded Uchiha sign.

"This must be where Sasuke use to live," Kira said touching the sign.

"You still haven't told me your side of the story," Naruto said.

Kira stood still.

"I just want to know him more. He was my best friend...no... He was my brother," Naruto said.

"I understand what it is like to lose people," Kira said.

"He was the only family I ever had. Him and all the friends I've made in the Leaf village," Naruto said.

"Why?" Kira said turning to him.

"I never had a family. I didn't know my parents," Naruto said.

"Why?" Kira asked again.

Naruto paused for a moment before answering. "I'm the nine tailed fox."

* * *

Please R&R (Read&Review)


	8. Kira's story

Chapter 8:

Naruto waited for her to scream and run away. He looked at her and noticed that she didn't even flinch. He looked at her confused.

"What?" Kira asked.

"Didn't you hear me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Why? What did you want me to do?"

"I don't know. I thought you would have run away and think I was a freak."

Kira smiled. "I know what its like to be a freak."

Naruto looked at her confused.

"I'd rather not talk about it. But let's talk about Sasuke," Kira said.

Little drops of rain started to come down. Soon it was pooring.

"We should find somewhere dry first," Naruto said.

They ran to the nearest shelter and found Sakura there.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said.

"Hi. I thought I would be able to go until this rain came. I knew I should have brought that umbrella," Sakura said.

"Well I guess it was a good thing because we were just about to talk about Sasuke," Kira smiled.

Sakura looked at her. "Right. We can go in here."

They walked into the inn and sat down at a table in the back.

"So what do you guys want to know first?" Kira asked as they sat down.

"Start from the begining," Sakura said.

"Okay. That would be when our fathers meet," Kira cheered. "It started when my mother and father were going out and they lived in the Sand village.

"My father had to do an arrened dilivering a package to one of the neighboring contries. Sasuke's father was on a mission to find any bandits and thought that my father was one. He took him to a prison and the real bandits followed them. Even though he was tied up my father used his weapons to help his father. They made a deal to help each other out. When the Kazeage learned that they had formed an alicence they didn't want him to make weapons for the leaf village so he ordered to kill them. By that time my parents were already married. They ran away from the village and meet up with Sasuke's father.

"Sasuke's father had a feeling that the Hokage wouldn't want a traitor in their village so him and his family helped my parents make the house. When me and Sasuke were born they would come on most of the holidays or on our birthdays. When we were 4 we started training together. Itachi would always watch us and laugh when one of us fell. We were so close back then. He came over once by himself with his parents knowing where he was. He told me the good news about him going to the academy.

"While my father trained me to do the family business I would always send him letters of my progress and it was the same with him. He was my test subject when ever I made a new weapon. He was so much fun back then. We would always train and have fun and most of all watch the stars at night.

"Then on that terrible day I didn't hear from Sasuke for almost a week. My father told me that the Uchiha claned was dead and I thoguht he had died too. The Hokage found out where we were and let us stay there as long as we let Sasuke come over every know and then because he was in terrible shape."

"That explians why he wasn't in school so much and why I haven't seen him around during breaks," Sakura said.

"That's right. He stayed with us most of the time. I tried to make him smile but, he was always so serisous. Most of the nights I could hear him train. It made be cry because I didn't know how to ease his pain. He heard me crying one night and felt sorry for me. I told him that I wanted to help him. He wouldn't let me. He started staying in his own home back at the village after one year. He would come back on my birthday and on christmas. He told me a lot about how boring most of his missions was. Again he kept on training. When the Chunnin exams came he told me that he wouldn't be able to come for my birthday because he was going to be a stronger ninja. I should have come with him."

"Is that all?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Kira lied.

"Was there any particular place that he liked to go?" Naruto asked.

"The only place in the Leaf village that he told me he always went was by the lake near his house," Kira said.

Naruto looked down at the table. The only information that they got was that Sasuke use to be a loving person and would have been if Itachi didn't kill the Uchiha clan.

"I'm sorry but that is all I know," Kira said standing up.

"Okay. Thanks," Naruto said.

"So what time should we start training?" Kira asked.

"Lady Tsunade wants to test your abilites first at about 9," Sakura said.

"Well train after that," Naruto said.

"Alright," Kira said.

"Good night," Sakura said.

"Night."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Apartment 5D," Kira said looking at the paper.

She was standing infront of the door of 5D. She opened the door and turned on the lights. It was a bit dusty. There was a bed and a kitchen and a nice veiw of the village. When she turned to look at her new appartment she saw a box sitting next to the door. She knelt down and opened it.

She gasped. It was all of Sasuke's possesions. She took out a picture of when Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were kids and when they were still a team. She started to cry as she looked at the picture.

"Why did you leave them Sasuke?" she cried.

* * *

Please R&R (Read&Review)


	9. Leaf Ninja Test Part 1

Chapter 9: Leaf Ninja Test Part 1

The next day Kira got ready. She took some of Sasuke's old clothes and used it to make her a new out fit. She made pants with his old ones and a tang top with one of his shirts. With the sleeves she made some gloves that showed her fingers and a bandana that went around her fore head. She put her hair up in a pony tail. She gathered her scrolls and put them in Sasuke's old bags.

"I hope I can please them," she whispered looking at her locket. She kissed the locket and put it in her shirt. She left the house locking the door.

"I see that you found your house," Kakashi said.

"Yeah. I used Sasuke's old stuff and used them for my personal use," Kira said twirling around.

"You made that?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep. One of the many things a blacksmith daughter can do," Kira smiled.

"Well you can tell me about them later. We need to go to the fields right know before Tsunade gets angry," Kakashi warned.

"Okay," Kira said.

XxXxXxXxXx

Tsuande was waiting at the field along with Garaa, Temari, Konkuro, Ten Ten, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino Choji, Sakura, Sai, and Naruto.

"So why are we here again?" Kiba asked.

"Your here to help me test her," Tsunade complained.

"How long does it take a girl to get ready for a simple task," Ino complained.

"She is the blacksmiths daughter so she must have a lot of weapons on hand," Shikamaru said.

"She isn't the only one who is a weapons master," Ten ten complained.

"We should be ready no matter what," Garaa said.

"Garaa is right we should all be careful for what she can do," Lee said.

Kira and Kakashi came out of the woods and started coming closer to the field. When Kira was two feet away from the group she stopped.

"I'm guessing they are my opponents?" Kira asked.

"No," Tsuande said.

"Then who is?" Kira asked.

"Naruto," Tsuande said.

"That wouldn't be much of a challange," Kira complained. "And why are the rest of them here?"

"To watch you as you fight Naruto," Tsunae explained.

"Why don't they all fight me? Then you can see the real ninja in me," Kira said.

"No," Tsuade said.

"Why not? You want to see what I can do plus I think it would be good for me to fight all of them so I can see what I need to work on."

Tsuande looked at the others.

"It's troublesome but better then sitting around watching a boring match," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah. I been itching for a battle," Lee said.

"I can show her that she isn't the only one fighting to win Sasuke's heart," Ino said.

"This is going to be a lot of fun," Temari said.

Tsuande looked at all of them. They all were pumped to fight her.

"Alright. But you have a two hour limit. After two hours I will see if you should be a Leaf ninja," Tsuande said.

"Cool with me," Kira said getting into a stance.

All of the slowly started to surround her.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kakashi asked sitting on a tree with Tsunade under him.

"Yep."

"So what did I miss?" Jiyriya said sitting on the brach next to Kakashi.

"Just that the old Sand Smith's daughter is testing to become a Leaf ninja," Kakashi explained.

"The Sand Blacksmith's Daughter. Do you mean Kenji and his wife Mizuki's girl?" Jiyriya asked.

"Yep," Tsuande said. "Now shut up. I want to watch this in total silence."

The all shut their mouths and watched as all of their students surrounded Kira like a prey.

"So who is going to attack first?" Kira asked.

No one answered.

"Looks like I will," she said.

With a flash she as gone.

"She is as fast as Sasuke," Naruto commented.

"I can beat that," Lee said.

With a flash he was gone too. Everyone started to look around to see if they could find them. Hinata and Neji activated their Byakugan. They didn't see anything except squirts of blood.

"Looks like it's a bloody battle," Hinata said.

"The question is who's blood is it?" Neji said.

Lee fell on the ground gasping for air.

"Lee," Naruto said running to his side.

"She is a good ninjutsu user," Lee said slowly standing up.

"You got that right," Kira said from above.

They all looked above their heads and saw Kira in the sky.

"Weapon style: Showering steel," Kira said. She unraviled a scroll and thousands of weapons fell from it.

Garaa lifted his hands into the air and a sand sheild was made.

"Thanks Garaa," everyone said.

There was a whole in the middle of the sand sheild and Kira was in the light like a rockstar. She pulled out a knife and used the sun to shine the light in Garaa's eye. He fell to the floor with the blinding light. The sand shield was destroyed reviling everyone.

"Ino, Choji," Shikamaru said.

They nodded. Choji used his supersize jutsu to make him big. Ino made her hand motions while Shikamaru made his shadow postion jutsu.

"That is all you got," Kira said trapped in the jutsu.

"You have no idea," Choji said.

He started to roll and Kira smiled.

"Wind Style: Oppisit Jutsu," Kira said.

A big brezze came and swept Choji away running over Shikamaru and Ino.

"First she takes down Lee, blinds Garaa, and finally she takes out Team 10. She's good," Shino commented.

* * *

Please R&R (Read&Review)


	10. Leaf Ninja Test Part 2

Chapter 10: Leaf Ninja Test Part 2

Kiba and Akamaru growled at her.

"I guess it is our turn," Kiba said.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Fang over fang," Kiba said.

Akamaru and Kiba turned into a tornado going staright for Kira. "I'll help you," Temari said.

She waved her fan at them and they were gone.

"That won't work," Kira smiled. She got out a scroll and summoned a hilt.

"And what are you gonna do with that?" Temari teased.

Kira smiled. She was gone again. Kiba and Akamaru fell to the ground.

"Dang she's fast," Kiba commented.

Temari took her fan and went up to the air to see if she could find her. She soared in the air but couldn't find anything. She could hear a strange pattern in the air. _What is that?_

Temari was about to head down but then she saw a tornado form. Inside the tonado Kira was holding the hilt above her head with wind as the sword. She sliced the wind and blew Temari away with several cuts.

"What on earth?" Naruto said.

"She is really strong," Shikamaru said slowly standing up.

"Looks like we have to work together," Garaa said.

Kira used her sword to move the air so she could float. _Looks like they are finally gonna work together, _she said to herself. _Be careful,_ the other voice said.

"What are we gonna do Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"We need to slowly her speed first of all, then we need to get that scroll away from her," Shikamaru said.

"Her scroll could be anywhere and slowing her down is going to be hard," Ten ten said.

"We need the fastest people to fight her and maybe paralize her for a short time," Shikamaru said.

"I know a point where you can teporarally paralize someone," Sakura said.

"I'm quick enough and if Temari can contorl Akamaru's and Kiba's fang over fang to increase their speed we can hit that point," Lee suggested.

"Right. Konkuro where is she?" Shikamaru asked.

"I got her," Konkuro said pulling Temari to the group.

Ino went to her side so she could heal her wounds.

"So what do I have to do?" Temari asked.

"Use your wind jutsus to move Kiba and Akamaru around fast so they could hit a paralisis point," Shikamaru explained.

"Once we paralize her everyone needs to get the scrolls," Ten ten said.

"Got it," Everyone said.

As soon as Temari was done being healed they all looked at Kira like she was the enimie.

Kira started to charge them and she disappeared.

"Now," Shikamaru said.

Lee was gone in seconds and Akamaru and Kiba followed him soon after. Then all three of them was over her and hit the point where Sakura said to hit.

As soon as she was paralized they all went through her pockets and grabbed the scrolls.

"That's the last of it," Sakura said tossing the last scroll.

They found over a hundred scrolls hidden.

"Wow how many scrolls must a girl have," Ten ten complained.

"Ten ten doesn't even have ten on her," Neji said.

"That is because I have one big one," Ten ten said.

Everyone sighed. Then they heard movement. They looked over to Kira and saw that she was slowly moving.

"Know lets see if she can fight without her tools," Sai said.

Everyone stared at her as she stood up.

"I must say that was good," she said rolling her shoulders. "But I knew what you were gonna do."

They all looked at her confused.

"Don't forget I had a wind sword so I could change the curent. I was listening to your conversation the whole time," Kira said.

"Then why did you let us catch you if you knew what we were doing?" Shikamaru asked.

"I didn't," Kira said.

Poof. She was gone. Everyone looked around.

"Where is she?" Konkuro asked.

They looked around. Neji and Hinata activated there Byakugan. The didn't see anything.

"Hide and seek is over," Kira said.

The pile of scrolls turned into smoke revealing Kira. Everyone turned to her and were gonna attack her but they couldn't move.

"I saw how you used that shadow possetion jutsu and turned it into a weapon as you searched me," Kira said holding the swords hilt.

The sword struck all of there shadows.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked.

Kira pointed at a tree. "The trees that are behind you are small kunais. When I blinded Garaa I activated them."

"When did you put them in?" Sakura asked.

"When I was fighting Lee. Everytime he through me I put it in there place."

"Then why didn't you activated it sooner?" Neji asked.

"Because I wanted to see what your other abilities where," Kira explained.

_She's good, _Shikamaru commented.

Shino didn't move but used his chakra to call his bugs. Soon a dark cloud of bugs covered them. Everyone started to move.

"I guess it was a good thing I didn't use this until later," Shino said.

"I see a bug user," Kira said.

She sat down with a scroll and started drawing something.

"Stop her," Shikamaru said.

Sai quickly drew snakes and binded her. "Got you."

"You think you do," Kira said.

She raised two fingers and put it infront of her face. Then a glowing light came from the scroll. A big bug caged was summoned.

"Come on and have fun with your fake mates bugs," Kira whispered.

The bugs flew into the cage and was then trapped. Shino growled as the others watched as the cage disappeared.

Kira used her nails to rip off the snakes.

"Know it is time for me to end this," Kira said.

She started to make hand signs really fast.

"I wonder what she is gonna summon," Jiyariya said.

* * *

Please R&R (Read&Review)


	11. Kira's secret

Chapter 11: Kira's secret

She summoned a big black wolf to her side. She was painting really hard.

Neji and Hinata used there Byakugan to look what was wrong with her.

"Oh no," they both said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"She is close to lossing chakra and on top of that there is..." Hinata said.

"Another set of chakra taking over her," Neji finished.

Kira looked at them and her eyes slowly started to turn white. She coughed out blood and held on to the wolf.

"Send me back my lady," the wolf said.

"No, I'm gonna show them that I can be a ninja and not some blacksmith," Kira argued.

"We need to stop her know," Ino said.

Garaa used his sand to get the wolf away from Kira and Konkuro summoned his dolls to carry Kira to them.

"Naruto tell her to summon the wolf back," Shikamaru said.

The wolf was fighting Garaa and the wolf was really fast. Lee and his team went to help him. Lee hit the wolf on the head and Ten ten used her weapons to bind him.

Naruto went to Konkuro's puppet and looked at her. "Kira listen to me summon the wolf back or else that chakra will take over you."

"No. I need to get stronger," Kira said.

"If this is for Sasuke it won't help if you don't use your own chakra," Naruto said. "If you want to get stronger you must do it on your own."

Kira looked at him. She nodded and poof the wolf was gone. Kira was painting and some blood was coming out of her mouth.

Tsuande and the others came to her side hearing what happened and brought her to the hospital.

XxXxXxX

"So what is her condition," Sakura asked.

Everyone was in Tsuande's office. It was 8 and Kira was still in the hospital fast asleep.

"It seems that there is more to her that we don't know," Tsuande said looking at a clip board.

"It seems that she was using the other chakra mixing with her's this whole time," Shizue explained.

"So this whole time we were fighting something inside her?" Shino asked.

"Yes," Tsunade.

"I see. I guess that is why we weren't able to hurt her," Garaa said.

Naruto looked at the ground. He didn't remember her telling him that she had something in her that would make her like that. _Wait she didn't freak out when she found out that I was the nine tailed fox and she said she knew how it felt. Then she has a chakra that wasn't her's._

"Neji, Hinata when you looked at her chakra what color was it?" Naruto asked.

"It was crimson red. Why?" Hinata asked.

"She might have a demon inside her," Naruto said looking at Tsunade.

"Why would you suspect that?" Tsunade asked.

"It is because she wasn't shock or scared when I told her about me being the nine tails and she said she knew how I felt," Naruto explained.

Tsunade took it in. "Naruto, Sai, and Sakura I want you to look into this if you must immideatly ask her."

"Yes," they all said.

"As for the rest of you go and take a rest and I will call you back when we get this figured out," Tsunade said.

"Yes ma'am," they all said.

XxXxXxX

Kira slowly opened her eyes to the morining sun. Her whole body was sower but she still was able to sit up. _What happened? _she asked herself.

She heard some footsteps come close to her door and when the door opened it was Naruto and his team.

"I see that your awake," Sakura said sitting by her side.

"Yep," she smiled.

Naruto stared her down. She could feel what they were gonna ask. "Yes I'm a demon container."

Sakura looked at Naruto. "Why didn't you tell us?" Naruto asked.

"Because I thought that meant you guys wouldn't let me be ninja if you all knew I hold a demon in me."

"Naruto is a ninja," Sai said.

"I know but he is from this village so they would trust him where as I'm an outsider and I don't think that they would turst me," Kira said.

Sakura looked at her. "Look there is a reason that we had to bring you here so we could protect you and we wouldn't bring you in this village because your an outsider."

Kira looked at Sakura and hung her head down. "I'm sorry. I guess that was imature of me. When I get better I want to fight you all again with just my powers not the demon with in me."

"We'll we need to talk to the Hokage," Sakura said.

"I'll make sure that she let's you become a leaf ninja," Naruto said seeing her disappointment.

"Thanks Naruto," Kira thanked.

XxXxXxXx

"You still want me to test her?" Tsunade said engraged.

"Yes please Grandma Tsuande," Naruto begged.

"How do we know that she won't turn into the demon?" Tsunade asked.

"I almost did and yet you still trust me," Naruto said.

Tsunade was trapped there. Naruto almost killed Sakura when they fought Orochimaru. She still trusted him but he had the only necklace that could help him.

"Lady Tsunade I can help her. Plus it didn't seem that she had the cloak on her anyways," Naruto said. "Please she can help us get Sasuke back but we can't do that if we have to keep on saving he butt."

Tsunade thought about it for a moment. Naruto was willing to find Sasuke more than anything know that they had Kira and that was what she was planning on but she didn't know that she was a demon holder.

"Fine but if she starts turning she is going to the ANBU," Tsuande said.

Naurto nodded.

* * *

Please R&R (Read&Review)


	12. Kira and Naruto's real fight

Chapter 12:Kira and Naruto's real fight.

Kira was able to get out of the hospital early the next day. She went toward field early so she could prepare to fight her appoinent.

_So you are really gonna do this on your own, _the demon said.

_I have to. I need to learn to stand on my own two feet, _Kira said.

_Alright then. I'll keep my power away from yours as much as possible,_ the demon said.

She got out her scroll and summoned a samuri sword. Kira hasn't practiced much since her parents died. It was the one thing that she was able to do since she was young. She slashed her sword up and down. As the sword hit one point she took a deep breath before she slashed it agian.

"Your really good with a sword," someone said from behind her.

She grabbed a dagger inside her sleeves and threw it behind her. The person caught it right in between his two fingers. The man that was standing there was Jiyriya.

"You must be Jiyriya the Toad Sanin," Kira said.

"Your correct. I must say you look a lot like your mother," Jiyriya said walking toward her.

"Thank you," Kira said lightly. "So I'm I fighting against you?"

"No. I doubt that would be fair. But I must ask you something. What happened to your parents? Your father once made a weapon for me once and I must say he was a very good friend of mine," Jiyriya said.

"Yes that is right. The toad whip. I remember my father making that weapon. I hope you are making good use of it," Kira said.

"I haven't even used it yet. I haven't found the right time to use it," Jiyriya said.

"I see. What happened to my parents has nothing to do with you. It is my burden to carry," Kira said turning her back on him.

Jiyriya's eyes went down to her but and he started to make googlie eyes at it. The next thing was that a shoe hit him in the face and someone underneath him hit him in the jaw.

"Can't you ever stop being peverted," Naruto said coming out of the ground.

"I swear Jiyriya I will put a collar on you soon so you will stop," Tsunade said getting her shoe.

"I guess my practice is over," Kira said turning toward the group.

Again the rookies and the sand nin sibblings came out from the woods. They all eyed Kira.

"Don't worry. I have full control of the demon. I guess you all will be keeping and eye one me will you," Kira said.

They all nodded.

"So who is going to be my apponent?" Kira asked.

Everyone turned to look at Tsunade who was putting her shoe on. She smiled done with her shoe. "I have decided that it should be the one who is going to train you. Naruto if you will."

Naruto looked at Tsunade shocked. "Really?"

"Yes. I know you have been dying to fight someone by yourself so this is the perfect chance," Tsuande praised.

"Great," Naruto cheered.

"Don't hold back," Kira said getting into her stance.

Naruto smiled. He did his famous shadow clone jutsu sign and ten of them came out. "Let's do this."

Kira ran toward the nearest clone and started slashing them left and right, forward and back, side to side. Then there was only one.

"Got you," Kira said running toward Naruto. She sliced him but it wasn't the real one. "I had a feeling that you would do that." Kira started to look around to see if she could find him.

Out of the ground was a leg that held her ankle. She growled. Up in the air two Narutos were up in the air with the rasengan.

"Your done for know," they both said.

Boom.

"That was easy," Naruto said when the smoke died down. He started dusting himself off and walked toward the group.

"Watch out," Hinata said.

Behind Naruto a kunai flew toward him with a paper bomb. It went off as soon as hit was near him. He fell to the ground with some marks on his face.

"I may not have the demon on my side but that dosen't mean you have to underestamate me," Kira said. A big sheild that had a wolf's head in the middle of it with along with her sword.

"Not bad," Naruto said.

"Thanks," Kira cheered. The sheild was gone and she put her other hand on the sword. She was gone.

"I see that that is your normal speed," Naruto said. He got out his kunai knife just in case. Then he felt something slash his back. Feel to his knees from the slash. On his sides he was dripping blood.

Kira stood in front of him with some blood on her sword she went into her boot and got out a scroll.

"I hope you don't mind if I use your blood," Kira said. She made few shadow clones.

"Well you won't get that far," Naruto said standing up. He started to make the same amount of shadow clones.

"Did she use her demon?" Tsunade asked Neji and Hinata.

"No. She is using her own chakra," Hinata answered.

"And her speed is from the weights she caries on her legs and arms that is hidden inside her sleeves," Neji said

"Hey Neji don't be perverted looking under her clohtes," Kiba said.

Neji growled at Kiba. "Just shut up you butt sniffer."

* * *

Please R&R (Read&Review)


	13. The new Jutsu and an odd Test

Chapter 13:The new Jutsu and an odd Test

Hidden within the forest Kira sat down with a scroll under the bloody sword. She was saying the words to make her own jutsu that she worked on for many years and her parents didn't know about it.

"I hope that it will work," Kira said to herself when the ritual was done.

XxXxXxXx

"Where is she?" Naruto yelled.

He was getting really fustrated. Every time he defeated one clone more would come and he couldn't find the real one. He was getting really tired.

"Is she even on the feild?" Naruto asked the others.

"Were not telling you that would be cheating," Kiba growled.

"Just shut your mouth Kiba," Shino smirked.

Naruto growled in his fustration. Then a kunai came out.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as he dogged it.

"Where did that come from?" Hinata asked.

Out from the bushes Naruto came out or at least a copy of Naruto.

"What on earth?" Lee asked.

"Why is there two Narutos?" Ten ten asked.

Neji and Hinata looked into it and it looked excatly like Naruto.

"What on earth?" they both said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"The Naruto that is coming toward us know is just like our real Naruto," Neji said.

"How is that possible?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru looked at the two Naruto's and didn't think that it was possible.

"So is this one of your tricks?" Naruto asked seriously.

The other Naruto stopped. "Are you sure your not the trick?"

Naruto growled. How dare that copy mock him. He bent down and the copy shadowed him.

_So far so good, _Kira thought as she copied Naruto. Naruto was suprised. He started doing other moves and the other Naruto did the same excat thing.

"I'm getting over this," Naruto growled.

"Me too," the other Naruto said.

So Naruto made two shadow clones and so did the other. _If this is like me then this Naruto wouldn't have a problem making my new jutsu, _Naruto thought to himself.

One clone did the nature maniptulation while the other one made the rasengan. Everyone watched. Tsuande got really worried. She remembered the last time he used that Jutsu and his arm almost came off.

The other Naruto couldn't do it. Poof. Kira was on the ground gasphing. _That is a really strong Jutsu. Not even I can do it, _Kira said to herself as Naruto came forward. Kira watched as Naruto came forward with his deadly attack. She closed her eyes. _Looks like I failed._

XxXxXxXx

When she opened her eyes Naruto and the others were surrounding her. The sun was going down behind the horizon and Kira slowly stood up.

"What happened? I thought I was done fore?" Kira asked.

"Well Jiyriya put you in a genjutsu so we could watch you. You some how didn't notice," Tsunade explained.

"What? Wait so was that part of the test?" Kira asked.

"Yes You used your real power and that was good but what I couldn't get was that jutsu that you used to look like Naruto," Neji asked.

"It's a special Jutsu that is my own," Kira said standing up. She wobbled and Naruto went behind her and caught her.

"I guess there is one downer about it isn't there?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I must use it as a last resort or else I will get killed imideatly. It takes a lot of my own chakra. I guess I'm out right know," Kira said gasphing.

"Well you passed," Tsuande said putting the head band on her.

"Really?" Kira asked.

"Yes. You showed great strength though I will tell you once and only once don't you ever use that jutsu unless you have no other choice," Tsuande said.

"Yes ma'am," Kira said.

"Ino, Sakura take her to house and let her get some rest," Tsunade said.

"Yes ma'am," they both said. They went to take Kira from Naruto. As soon as they took her Kira's eyes dropped.

"Naruto," she asked with her eyes closed.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"Let's do traning tomorrow," Kira said.

"No. You need to rest. Take a break. Well train the day after," Naruto said.

"Fine," Kira said not in the mood to fight.

Ino and Sakura went off to take her home.

XxXxXxXx

"I have to say that was very impressing," Jiyriya said.

"Yes. I'm surpised that she didn't use her demon power," Tsuande said.

"Is it possible that they are in sync? Like they agree?" Shizune asked.

"I don't know. I have never heard of a host and it's hostes being like that," Jiyriya said.

"I guess we will need to ask her more about this," Tsuande said.

"Let's get Sasuke back first so Naruto can have some peace for once in three years," Jiyriya said.

* * *

Please R&R (Read&Review)


	14. Love me then you leave me

Chapter 14: Love me then you leave me

"Sasuke why are we here?" Karin grumbled.

"Yeah I thought that we were going to find you brother?" Jugo asked.

"I need to go there alone got it. Just watch the campsite," Sasuke said putting a bag over his shoulder.

"I don't get why you care about that little miss Nuisance," Karin grumbled

Sasuke stared at her with his Sharingan. She tensed up as she could slowly feel her power. "I don't want to use up all of my chakra but if you make me mad I will," Sasuke threatened.

Karin ran to take cover behind Jugo. "Just be careful master. You don't want to get caught by the ANBU," Jugo warned.

"It's okay if I die then, will be the leader so he can kill Kisame," Sasuke said looking at.

He was gone in a flash.

"It seems that you don't like this girl," said.

"Shut up," Karin yelled.

XxXxXxXx

"Man that was really good," Kira said stretching.

_Are you alright though? _the voice asked.

"Of course," Kira whispered.

She went to the fridge to get something and noticed that there was nothing to eat. "I guess I have to go and get some food."

She went to her room and changed her clothes. She was in her underwear looking for something to wear. She put her small suit case on her bed and found a small box on the edge of her bed. Kira took the box and opened it. She gasped. It was her mother's kimono. It was a beautiful sapphire blue that had black outlined clouds and inside it was a lighter blue. SHe remembered when her mother would wear it for special occasions. She smiled to herself. She put the kimono gently into her bag and put on a pair of jeans and a tang top.

When she went out she looked for the one place that she thought was a good place to eat.

"Hello. Your Naruto's student," the man smiled.

"Yes. I would like one large ramen to go please," Kira smiled.

Ichiraku was a really good place to go. She planed to find somewhere in the forest parts of Leaf village to eat and wear her mothers Kimono as she admired the full moon. For some reason she felt that she had to look at the moon.

XxXxXx

Kira found a good place near a river that had a comfortable rock that she sat on. She had a towel underneath her so she wouldn't stain her mothers kimono and another towel on her lap for the ramen as she ate and admired the nature around her.

With her last bite she looked up at the moon. Kira always thought that she was like the moon. Her mother wanted to giver the name Mizuki because it meant moon but her father wanted Kira because it seemed to be a strong name. So she got Mizuki as her middle name.

"I miss you guys," she whispered to the moon.

A cool breeze came to her and she closed her eyes as she enjoyed it. As she slowly opened her eyes she saw something in the shadow. Kira quickly stood up and stood on the towel.

"I thought I might find you hear," Kira heard a familiar voice.

She squinted her eyes and the shadow disappeared. Kira loosened her grip on her eyes and sighed. _Was that you Sasuke? she asked herself._

_"You seem to have really grown since we last met. How long was that?" said the familiar voice but behind her._

_She quickly turned and with each step she felt her heart be lifted. It was Sasuke. She was in total shock as his quick speed was next to her and pulled her closer._

_"Sasuke," Kira gasped._

_Sasuke moved her hair from her face and kept it there. "I'm sorry to have given you a heart attack," he said looking worried._

_Kira didn't say anything. Tears started to come down her face. _

_"Why are you crying?" he said holding his face with his two hands._

_"Your gonna get caught," Kira said worried._

_"I'll be fine. I was really worried about you. I didn't think that I was this much in love with you," he said as he put his forehead on her's._

Kira closed her eyes and took in the touch. "Why did you leave me back in the forest?"

"It's safer if you here," Sasuke said.

Kira opened her eyes and looked at him. "Don't leave again please," Kira begged.

Sasuke opened his eyes and moved his head away from hers. "I must. He will kill you," Sasuke said softly but showed his anger.

Kira shook her head and stepped to the ground. "Why must you always come to me, say you love me, then leave," she shouted.

"Not to loud," he said stepping down from the rock.

"No. I won't. I want you to stay with me. I want you to train me like when we were kids," Kira said crying more. "You always leave me. Why? If it's because of Itachi I said that we would take him down together."

Sasuke tensed up to what she proposed. He walked up to her and lifted her chin. "I won't let him kill the only person that I love."

"You will lose the people you love because you push them away. Naruto thinks of you as a brother more then you know and it pains him everytime he thinks he has failed," Kira said.

She walked away from him. He didn't follow. "It's for all of you goods," Sasuke whispered to himself.

* * *

Please R&R (Read&Review)


	15. First training

Chapter 15: First training

Kira walked to her house full of fury. She was really mad at Sasuke. She have never been so mad at someone in her life before. She slamed the door to her appartment and jumped on her bed crying.

_Sasuke you jerk. Why do you keep doing this to me? _Kira asked herself.

Kira cried until she fell asleep. As she slept on the roof top across of her appartment Sasuke looked over at her as she slept.

"Forgive me," he said. The moon was able to go through Kira's window as the night slowly started to fade.

XxXxXxXx

"Hey Kira come on and get up. Your gonna be late for training," Naruto said banging on Kira's door.

Kira moaned as she slowly got out of bed. The sunlight covered her room while she loomed on what happened last night. She looked up but used her arm as a sheild against the sun.

_Did I really just walk out on him? _Kira asked herself.

"Come on Kira. We have a lot to do if we wanna ketchup to Sasuke," Naruto said.

Kira looked at the ground. She didn't know what to do.

_Kira you must do this. It is the only way you can get stronger by yourself,_ the demon urged.

Kira went to the mirror and saw her reflection. In the mirror was a women that had white hair with fur on her chest. She had a light blue dress on that came a few inches above her knees with no sleeves. On her head were wolf ears and her eyes were a dark purple.

"I can't. He doesn't want me to be with him. So I won't train," Kira grumbled.

"Then your parents suffering was for nothing," the demon snapped.

Kira was silent. The demon had a point though.

"Kira I know that you love him and want to help him, but how can you help him if you can't even help yourself. He only wanted you to stay behind so you could get stronger. On top of it all his brother is part of the Akasuki so they will want to catpture us so they can get me. Right now that cannot happen unless you get stronger," the demon explained.

"Whatever," Kira said turning her head.

"Just think of it this way. He is giving you time," the demon said before she dissapeared deep within Kira.

Kira looked at her reflection one last time.

XxXxXxXx

"Hey Naruto," Sakura waved.

Naruto walked closer to Sakura and said, "Hey Sakura. Thanks for coming on such late notice."

"No problem. What took you so long?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry but my pupil-" Naruto was about to say.

"I'm here," Kira said right next to Naruto.

"Hey Kira," Sakura smiled.

"Hello."

"So are those weightes working?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. I feel like they are really working but I think I need a lot more heavier weights because this feels to light," Kira said pointing to her ankles.

On her ankles were weights like Lees but they were only ten pounds on each bar around her legs.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because these are way to light. I have to go over my limit to get stronger because then it can be real training," Kira explained.

"She is right Naruto," Sakura said.

Naruto looked at Sakura. She wasn't helping at all and that was the reason he called her here.

"Well I'll get you heavier weights when were done," Naruto said.

"Fine," Kira grubmled.

XxXxXxXx

Kira started gasphing for air. On the field were a bunch of kunai knives.

"Your not to bad. So do you want more weights?" Naruto asked.

Kira glared at him.

"Hey you were the one who wanted more weights," Naruto said. Kira didn't say anything. "What?"

"You know that won't work if you have them....ON YOU ALREADY," Kira screamed.

Naruto had all of the extra weights on him. Each weight had diffrent colors on it.

"Well that is part of our training," Naruto said.

Kira growled. She stood up and started making hands signs. "Shadow clone jutsu." A hundred shadow clones of Kira appeared.

"I can do that too," Naruto smiled. He did the same. All of there clones started fighting each other. Soon there were only one of Kira and Naruto. They were both gasphing for air know.

"This is the grand fanale," Kira said. She took out a scroll and bit her tumb and started scribling her blood on the scroll. Out of the scroll was a sword as long as her.

"Well see what you have learned so far," Naruto said. He got his kunai knife from his sleeve and started to run toward her.

"Fire style: Fire Snake slash jutsu," Kira said.

The sword turned into a red snake. Kira ran toward Naruto and slashed him.

XxXxXxXx

"Is he gonna be okay?" Naruto heard Kira ask.

"Yeah. His wound is almost healed," Kira said.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. It was sunset and Sakura was putting medicnce on him while Kira watched her.

"Hey he's awake," Kira cheered.

Sakura looked and smiled at Naruto.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"She got you good," Sakura asked.

"I wouldn't have hurt him bad if he hadn't had that paper bomb coming from behind me," Kira said.

"Oh yeah. I remember now. I had a shadow clone hide from behind the tree and have you get hit at the right time. I didn't think that I would get hurt," Naruto smiled.

He slowly got up and saw that the feild was cleaned up.

"Hey were did the weights go?" Naruto asked.

"Here," Kira said holding up all the weigts. "Don't forget our deal. If I defeated you then I get all of these weights."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Sakura was about to protest but Naruto stopped her. "Fine just don't go to far with it."

* * *

Please R&R (Read&Review)


	16. One month later

Chapter 16: One month later

Kira and Naruto have been training for a month know and Kira is getting a lot better at her stamina and fighting skills. As the days go on she is getting better and better but her mind keeps on going to Sasuke.

"So how do you fee know that you have had a month of training?" Naruto asked one afternoon.

"Huh?" Kira asked.

Naruto looked at her. Everytime they were taking a break her mind always seemed to have wondered off. Naruto knew who she was thinking about but every know and then she seemed to be fustrated.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Naruto asked.

"Not really," Kira said standing up.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. So what do I have to do next?" Kira asked.

Naruto stared at her. She seemed really troubled but he didn't know why or what. He stood up and was about to instruct her until he heard someone running toward them.

They both turned around as they heard the pounding of feet coming toward them.

"Naruto," Kiba said

Naruto saw Kiba riding on Akamaru's back. "Naruto Lady Tsunade wants to see you both," Kiba ordered.

"Right," Naruto nodded.

Both Kira and Naruto ran after Kiba to Tsuande's office. She was sitting at her desk with Sakura and Sai standing infront of her.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"I have a mission for your team," Tsunade said.

"What sort of mission?" Kira asked getting closer.

Tsunade turned her chair around and looked out of her window over looking the village.

"Lady Tsunade?" Kira asked.

"Kira I want you to look at the folder that is on my desk," Lady Tsunade ordered.

Kira slowly walked over to her desk and took the folder and opened it. She gashped.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"That is the weapon that my father made," Kira said.

"Yes. The Akasuki got there hands on it thing is we don't know why," Tsuande said.

"We don't know how it is used at all but the people that were keeping it safe for your father said that they would make good use of it," Shizune said.

"So what kind of weapon is it?" Sakura asked.

"This weapon was the one that I desinged but my father made it. I had always wondered why I had special powers that made me weak. So one day when my parents told me that I was a demon I wanted to make a weapon that I would use to summon all of the demons," Kira explained.

"Why would you make up such a dangerous weapon?" Sai asked.

"So I could put the demons back where they came from. When my father made it he didn't know that he was suppose to poor blood from a demon holder in order to make it successful. It shouldn't work well. The demons will know it is a trap and run away," Kira said.

"Well they seem to be determined," Tsuande said.

No one said anything. Kira looked at the picture.

"There is another way though," Kira said.

"What do you mean?" Tsuande asked.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Are you sure you want to put her out there?" Shizune asked.

"Yes. Sasuke has been away for to long and I know that Naruto is slowly starting to lose hope. The news that we just got must have overwhelmed him at least a bit. If Kira goes with them then the chance of Sasuke coming back is greater," Tsunade explained.

"The only question is, will the Akatsuki kill her before we can get Sasuke back," Shizune said looking outside the window.

Tsunade didn't say anything. She only hopped that this mission was going to be a succsess. She looked at the loter ticket and listened to the number. All of the numbers that were in the news paper were not her's. _At least that is a good sign, _Tsunade thought.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Let's go," Naruto said.

All of his team members nodded. Naruto was sulking again and he was determinded to go on this mission. It was the first time in several months that he went on this mission _again_.

"We had better move quickly," Naruto told the others.

"Just make sure you take it easy," Sakura warned.

Naruto didn't look at Sakura.

Kira was behind the both of them and stared at Naruto. She felt bad that she wasn't good at keeping Sasuke closer to her. She started to feel thatit was her fault. She could have caused him less pain if she had just turned Sasuke in. For some reason she had to keep Sasuke from seeing her a secret.

"Let's go," Naruto said.

He sprinted off and away from the village. Everyone started to follow him. Kira ran up next to Sakura.

"How long has be been like this?" Kira asked.

"For a long time," Sakura whispered looking at Naruto becoming an ant

Kira watched him run faster. _It's all my fault, _she thoguht. _Sasuke please come back to me, _she pleaded to the wind.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke looked back at the forest.

"What is it Sasuke?" Sasame asked.

"Nothing," Sasuke said.

The Hebi team was in the forest of Rice country and was going to look for his brother. He heard something but didn't know what it was.

"Sasuke-sama. We must hurry if we want to ketchup to Itachi," Karin said.

Sasuke looked at her and nodded. They left.

* * *

Please R&R (Read&Review)


	17. The Mountain

Chapter 17: The Mountain

"Sasuke were are we going to go this time?" Karin asked right behind him.

"A special place," Sasuke said.

"What sort?"

"You'll see," Sasuke said.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Kira where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"We have to go this way," Kira told him.

"But where we have to go is in the other direction," Sakura said.

"The only way to destroy that weapon is to go this way. Don't worry. If we keep going at the speed that we were at then we should be able to get there at sunrise," Kira said.

"We need to go this way so we can warn Sasuke," Naruto said.

"I know he will be there," Kira whispered.

She started walking but Naruto pulled her back.

"Look I know that you and Sasuke are lovers but you don't know him. You don't know where he is going to go," Naruto snapped.

Kira started at him. "Naruto I share the same pain as you if not more. But Sasuke is smart. And I know he will go there."

"Why is that?" Naruto grudged.

"There is a weapon that his father had requested but never picked it up. My father kept it in a special place and told him about it. Sasuke found out about this and I told him where it was before he went to Orochimaru," Kira explained.

"So that is why we need to go that way. We can find him then," Sai said.

"Not only that but what I said before was true."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"'Every weapon you make there must be another to destroy it' that is what my father always told me. Before he died I started to make the weapon to destroy it just in case it had gotten into the wrong hands."

"I see," Sakura said.

Naruto just stared at Kira with angry eyes. Sakura started to walk the path that Kira was about to walk on.

"Let's get going," Sakura said.

Kira looked at Naruto one last time. She stared at him with pitty. She too wanted to find Sasuke but Naruto's judgment was being clouded. She turned around and followed Sakura.

"Don't worry about him. He'll come around," Sakura said.

"I hope your right. Because I know that he can control the sword," Kira whispered to herself.

XxXxXxXx

Sasuke and his team is now underground in the mountains and it's dark. The only thing that is lighting there way is a torch that Sasuke is holding.

"Man this place is a dump. I don't know why anyone would want to hide something here," Sasame complained.

"That is the whole point you dope," Karin snapped.

"Still. They could at least added somethings," Sasame said.

Karin just rolled her eyes. Sasuke didn't even hear what they were saying and Juugo was just looking at the edge to certain death.

"Hey Sasuke how much father?" Sasame asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke said all cool.

"WHAT!!!"

The ground started to shake with Sasame's big mouth. They looked up and saw some rocks falling down.

"Great job idiot," Karin barked.

"Run," Sasuke ordered.

They all started to doge the falling rocks until Sasuke saw a cave. "In there."

Everyone saw it and followed Sasuke. They all made it into the cave but they were blocked off.

"Great. What do we do now?" Juugo asked.

Sasuke got his sword out and started to bash the rocks. He got rid of a small rock but it didn't help because there was only air coming out. His sword was beatin' really bad. He put it back inside his sheath.

"Juugo I want you to try and knock some over," Sasuke demanded.

"No Sasuke," Karin said.

"Why?" Sasuke barked.

Karin shivered when she heard him say that. She took a breath in and said, "Because behind this layer of rocks there's more and it will only topple over it."

"I see," Sasuke said understanding.

"So know what Mr. Hot shot?" Sasame said sitting down.

"We wait," Sasuke said.

"Like that will do us any good. No one is going to come here," Sasame snapped.

"I know someone will," Sasuke smiled.

"Like who?" Karin asked.

XxXxXxXxXx

"This is a good place to hide something," Sai complimented.

"Thanks. My dad had a feeling that most people won't come here unless they were really stupid," Kira stated.

"Well let's just hurry up and get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps," Sakura said.

"Okay," Kira smiled.

"WHAT!!!!" a voice said.

The ground started to shake and they heard some rocks falling.

"Someone is here," Naruto said.

Kira started running toward the place.

"Kira wait," Naruto yelled.

She didn't listen. She ran and dogged all of the rocks and using her kunai knife to slice them in half. Naruto and the others followed her.

Kira was almost on the other side until a rock came down on her.

"KIRA," Naruto yelled.

After the rocks finally stopped falling Sakura, Naruto, and Sai went to help Kira. She was under a rock from the waist down that was a ton.

"Hold on Kira," Sakura said.

They all went around the rock and lifted it off of her. The threw it into the dark Abyss.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"My ankle hurts but we have to hurry," Kira said.

"Just wait your ankle hurts so let me heal it," Sakura said.

"Snow can heal it. I'll be fine but we have to hurry," Kira demeaned.

* * *

Please R&R (Read&Review)


	18. They meet

Chapter 18:They meet

"Your demon has a name?" Sai asked.

"Yes. Look just go. We need to find him," Kira said standing up. She started to limp. Naruto saw that she was determined to find him. He remembered the first time he was trying to find him. He was so determined. Naruto looked at the ground, _Can she really save him? _Naruto asked himself.

Kira climbed over the rock but because of her ankle she fell. Naruto watched her as she continued to climb the rock.

Kira suddenly felt someone help her. She looked down and saw that Naruto was helping her climb the rock. When they got on the top of the rock she stood up and looked at him.

"So your not mad anymore?" Kira asked

"You really want to save him don't you?" Naruto asked.

"More than anything," Kira answered.

Naruto knelt down infront of her so his back would face her.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked.

"Your demon needs time to heal your wound and that won't happen if you keep making it worse," Naruto explained.

Kira looked at him for a while before going on his back. Naruto stood up and started to leap over rocks. As Naruto leaped on rocks Kira stared at him.

_Snow why do you think Sasuke would leave them? _Kira asked Snow.

_It might be to protect them or he didn't care, _Snow said.

_But why? The Sasuke that I knew was kind and gentle and he was happy, _Kira said.

_That is the thing he _was. _Besides bad things have happened to him, _Snow explained.

_That's true._

Kira started to consentrate on finding Sasuke. She closed her eyes and started to scene him. She could feel a few peoples chakra. She quickly opened her eyes and pointed to a pile of rocks.

"There's a cave in there and there are people trapped," Kira explained.

"How are we going to get them out?" Sai asked.

"You wouldn't be able to if there are people in there. It could topple over them," Sakura stated.

"We would have to push the boulders over the cliff," Kira explained.

Everyone expecpt Naruto looked at Kira. "That would just make an earth quake," Naurto said.

"Trust me. My father had a feeling that something like this would happen," Kira smiled.

Sai and Sakura looked at her while Naruto's face scrunched up. They came closer to the cave. When they did they saw a small whole.

"Hey we can call them through there," Sai explained.

"Good. They need to help too," Kira said.

"What?" Sakura said worried.

"They only way that this would work is if we all work together," Kira said staring her down. "Just trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Sakura nodded still afraid that someone would get hurt. Naruto landed near the whole and Kira came off his back and crawled to the whole. She swallowed hard before speaking. "Sasuke?"

"What?" he said.

"Look were going to need your help," Kira said.

"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore," Sasuke said.

Kira didn't say anything. She didn't want that, she was sick of him always leaving her. Kira hated when people left her alone, she always felt that no one wanted her. She took another deep breath and said, "Look we can talk about it later right know I need you to help us get you out."

"Why? Why can't we talk about it right know?" Sasuke asked.

Kira was getting upset know. He had no idea that she was getting really mad. She quickly stood up and pouted her lips in anger.

"Hey Naruto. You should have left her. I have no need of her," Sasuke called out.

Kira stopped pouting her lips and looked out to the floor. _So you don't want me any more Sasuke? _she asked herself. Then she dropped her arms and tears started to come out of her eyes.

"Kira," Naruto whispered.

"I'm fine," Kira said as more tears came out.

All three of them looked at her. Naruto knew that what Sasuke said was uncalled for. He knew that Sasuke loved her but she pushed him away because he was so keen on killing Itachi.

"I can go down there and talk to him," Naruto said.

"No. It's fine. He can starve to death for all I care," Kira cried whipping her tears.

Naruto looked down. Sai looked at Naurto then at Kira.

"Hey. I have an idea," Sai said.

"What?" Kira and Naruto asked.

"I can send her down and she can talk to Sasuke face to face," Sai explained.

"No that would be to hard on her," Sakura explained.

"Could you take me instead?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sai said.

Naruto nodded and was about to go to Sai for him to send him down.

"No," Kira said.

Naruto stopped and looked at her.

"I'll go," Kira said. Her eyes were red from crying to much. Somehow her tears had stopped. "I can talk to Sasuke now. He his just being a butt."

Sakura smiled while Sai and Naurto laughed at Sasuke being called a butt.

"What do I have to do?" Kira asked.

* * *

Please R&R (Read&Review)


	19. Kira and Karin fight

Chapter 19: Kira and Karin fight

Sasuke was pacing around while the others were sitting around.

"Sasuke you should sit down," Karin said.

Sasuke didn't listen. He just kept on going with his usual pace.

"He won't listen. He's to mad at that chick," Suigetsu said.

Sasuke was infront of his face in an insant. "She has a name," Sasuke growled.

"Well if you like her so much then why are you mad at her?" he asked.

Sasuke got ready to punch him. He stared at Suigetsu as his fist was up in midair. After a while of staring at each other Sasuke stood up and started to pace again.

"Don't you ever make Sasuke mad again," Karin snapped.

"Hey I was just stating the facts," Suigetsu said.

A few minutes passed in silence and the only noise that was being made was from Sasuke's pacing.

"How long is it going to be before they help us?" Sasuke grudged.

"Sasuke it will be hard to get these boulders off of us," Juugo stated.

Sasuke didn't listen he was still fustrated with Kira. _First she wants to come with me, then she wants to know why I'm leaving, next she wants to never see me again and now she wants to save me. Dang it Kira. I need to know what you want from me. _

As Sasuke thought a black streek of ribion that was darker than the night came through the whole. Everyone except Sasuke looked. The black ribbon started to form into a black clam. The clams mouth opened to reveal Kira.

"Nice to see you agian," Karin grudged. Kira came out of the clam and stood in between the boulders and the group.

Sasuke stopped and looked to Kira. He didn't show any signs of emotion, he just stared at her.

"Sasuke we need your help so we can get out of here," Kira explained.

"Why? So you can just say a whole bunch of things to confuse me?" Sasuke said.

"Hey you were the one that wanted to protect me remember," Kira snapped.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Sasuke just please work with us and I promise we'll talk later," Kira pleaded.

"Why should he help you when it's obvious you don't love him," Karin said standing in between them.

"Looks like another girl fell for you. Like always," Kira sighed.

Karin growled at Kira.

"You don't know anything about us so I suggest you shut up," Kira said in a bold tone.

"And our relationship is a lot better then yours because were going to get married," Karin said.

Kira flinched a little when she said that. "I see," was all that Kira said.

"Jealous much?"

"Not really," Kira sighed.

"Good. Then I hope Sasuke doesn't mind if I kill you," Karin said going to attack Kira.

Kira stood her ground and closed her eyes. Karin bashed Kira's head into the bolder behind her. Karin used her other hand to hit Kira in the stomach. Krain then pulled Kira's face into her knee and she fell to the ground. Karin then kicked her stomach so she would cough some blood out. "How do you like that? That is the same pain you caused Sasuke," Karin said as Kira fell. "Here is some more." Karin pulled her by the colar and threw Kira across the cave until she hit the wall. Kira rolled down the wall and just laided there. Blood started coming down her face and mouth as she laid there.

Karin walked closer to her and pulled out a dagger. "Now to finish you." Karin ran straight for Kira and sliced her knife down ward.

Cling.

"What?" Karin said.

Between Karin's dagger and Kira was a sword. Karin looked to the side and saw that it was Sasuke.

"But...why?" Karin asked.

Sasuke didn't answer. He flew Karin's dagger to the other side and walked in between her and Kira. He looked up to Karin and punched her in the stomach. "Don't you ever attack her again."

Karin stood up whipping the blood off of her face. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned around and supported Kira by the back. "Are you okay?"

"You know I will be," Kira chuckled.

Sasuke started to whipe the blood off of her face and mouth. "I'm sorry that I kept you confused. I didn't know how to say-"

"Shhhh," Kira said putting her finger on his lips. "I know. And I'm sorry to have been such a Drama Queen. I've known you for years and I guess I've forgotten how it's hard for you to say your feelings."

"I guess," Sasuke whispered.

"So will you help?" Kira asked.

"Of course. But you need to rest first," he whispered. "Juugo," Sasuke ordered still staring at Kira.

"Yes?" Juugo said standing behind him.

"Tell Naruto and the others to rest up. When we all wake up were going to break free," Sasuke ordered.

"Yes sir. Is that all?" Juugo ordred.

"Keep everyone on that side of the cave," Sasuke said.

Juugo nodded and did what he was told.

"Why do you want to keep them away?" Kira asked.

"One I have feeling Karin will be a perv like always and two," Sasuke said lowing his voice. "I want to talk to you alone."

Kira smiled. This was something that she hoped for since she found out that he left the leaf village.

* * *

Please R&R (Read&Review)


	20. Memories and Kisses

Chapter 20: Memories and Kisses

Almost everyone inside and out of the cave were asleep. In the back of the cave Sasuke laid next to Kira as she slept. Sasuke always watched her sleep even when they were just little kids.

Flash Back

_"Sasuke?" asked a little Kira._

_"Yeah?" Sasuke said._

_"Are you awake?" _

_"Yes. Why?"_

_"You should get some sleep," Kira yawned._

_Sasuke smiled. "I will. I promise."_

_"Okay," Kira said. She slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep. Sasuke was wide awake while he watched Kira sleep peacefully and her hands curled up near her face. Sasuke smiled as he looked at her. She was just so peaceful when she slept._

_End of flash back_

"Sasuke?" Kira said slowly opening her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Your watching me sleep again aren't you?" Kira asked.

Sasuke smiled. Some how she always knew when he was watching her sleep, even when she was dead asleep. He held out his hand and touched her cheek. "When do I not watch you sleep?"

Kira made a small grunt as he asked that question. _Since you left with Orochimaru, _was the answer in her head.

Sasuke stared at her eyes and guessed what was wrong. He scooted his body near her's and held her close to his body having her burry her head into his chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair.

"Don't be."

Sasuke pulled her closer to his body. Kira looked up at him and wrappped her arms around his neck.

He closed the distance between their lips. Kira longed for this moment as her toung twisted with his. Sasuke rolled over her body as there kissed linggered.

XxXxXxXxXx

_"Sasuke," Kira cheered. Sasuke was walking toward Kira's house with a bag full of things._

_"Hey Kira," Sasuke said when he came to the door of her house._

_"How long are you going to stay this time?" Kira asked taking his bag._

_"A week," Sasuke smiled._

_"Yes. Don't worry I'll make sure to make your faviorte foods," Kira cheered. Sasuke smiled as he came into the house._

_"Sasuke?" Kira asked from the kitchen._

_"Yes," Sasuke said at the door to the kitchen._

_"How come you got all of this food?" Kira asked holding a bowl of ramen._

_"I thought I'd get something so you wouldn't have to cook," Sasuke said._

_Kira gave him the stink eye. "How many times have I told you. I don't mind. You shouldn't be waisting your money on me. I have plenty here."_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes. It was always the same way. "Hey were are you parents?"_

_"They had to go and diliver some weapons. The should be home by the end of this wekk," Kira explained taking out all of the Ramen bowls._

_"You still wanna eat those?" Sasuke teased._

_"Mine as well. I don't want it to go to waste," Kira grumbled._

_Sasuke sat down and took out somethings from the bag. He got out some of his wepaons and started to clean them. _

_"Are you going to train me again?" Kira asked._

_"Do I have to?" Sasuke grumbled._

_"Hey we had a deal remember," Kira snapped._

_"Fine," Sasuke said. He moved his seat so he could show her his side while he cleaned his weapons. Kira came behind him and kissed him on the cheek._

_"Welcome home by the way," she whispered._

_Sasuke put his weapons on the table and turned around. Kira stepped back as she watched him move around the chair and toward her. He took her chin and held her close by wrapping his arm around her lower back. "It's nice to be back." Sasuke closed the distance between their lips and kissed Kira like he handn't kissed her before. _

_Kira moved her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Sasuke brushed his lips from her cheek to her neck._

_"Don't go to far know," Kira warned._

_"I think your father wouldn't mind," Sasuke said._

_"But my mother will kill you," Kira giggled._

_"To think that your mom is a women and your dad is a guy. I think they should have switched genders," Sasuke teased staring at Kira's eyes._

_"That's true," Kira giggled. Sasuke smiled as he watched Kira laugh at his final joke._

XxXxXx

Sasuke's back was on the ground and Kira's head was over his chest. They both were breathing hard as they remembered the day they meet for the last time and the last kiss that really said "I love you."

"That is just disgusting," Karin said to herself as she heard them kiss once again.

"Please make them stop," Suigetsu said

Juugo was sound a sleep. "Hey get back here. I want to play jump rope too," Juugo said as he tossed in his sleep.

"Make him shut up too. They're ruining my dreams," Suigetsu said.

* * *

Please R&R (Read&Review)


	21. The promise

Chapter 21: The promise

**_Aurthor's input: Hey everyone I'm just letting you know that in Chapter 3 I said that Kira last saw Sasuke before the Chunin exams. In this chapter I'm going to be a bit more specific about before what part of the Chunin exam. The last time Kira really saw Sasuke was before the final part of the Chunin exam when he has to go up against Gaara. Okay. Well I hope you all enjoy this Chapter._**

"Do you remeber our promise?" Kira asked as she stared into Sasuke's eyes.

"How could I forget?" Sasuke smiled.

XxXxXxXx

"Sasuke come on. I know you can do better than that," Kira yelled from across the feild.

Sasuke grunted. He always hated training with Kira. It was fun when they were kids but she always wanted him to be hard on her and he didn't want that.

"Come on chicken," Kira teased.

That was one of Sasuke's buttons that Kira wasn't afraid to push. Sasuke did his hand signs and summoned his chidori. He ran toward Kira and she started doing some hand signs. There was a white light that clashed with Sasuke's chidori.

When the white light died away Sasuke flew into the air and lande on his back. Kira was pushed by an invisable force and her back hit a tree that fell over and crashed into a river.

Sasuke slowly stood up and saw that Kira was almost in the river. "KIRA!!!" Sasuke yelled. He ran as fast as he could. Kira slowly fell into the river and finally the curent took her. Sasuke dived in and caught her. He tried to get to shore going against the current but he was unsuccessful. He used his kunai knife that was tided to a string and flew it toward a near by tree. Be pulled himself and Kira to shore.

Sasuke looked to see if she was breathing. She was brearly and he started to do mouth to mouth. After five sets Kira started coughing out water.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke breathed.

"Yes," Kira coughed. She looked up at Sasuke and he showed her the stink eye.

"What? What did I do?" Kira asked.

"You know that I hate being called a chicken and I could have killed you," Sasuke snapped.

"But you didn't," Kira said sitting up.

Sasuke turned to show his back to Kira.

"How the heck am I suppose to get stronger if you and my parents go easy on me?" Kira snapped.

Sasuke didn't answer.

Kira turned around too. "You never got it easy either because of your brother," Kira whispered.

Sasuke turned around and turned her to face him. He slammed her on the ground and showed her eyes that he swore he never show to her. Kira was a bit scared but not as scared as he thought she would be.

Sasuke hated talking about Itachi. He never wanted to bring him up especially with Kira.

Sasuke slowly got off of Kira and sat on by her side watching the river flow. Kira sat up and stared at him. "I'm sorry about bring it up," Kira apologized. She stood up and brushed herself what dirt she had on her.

Kira just turned aroud when Sasuke said, "What are we having for dinner?"

"I'll see what I can make," Kira said.

She walked away as Sasuke watched the river. When Sasuke heard that Kira was far enough away he went to the rivers edge and looked at his reflection. He turned to his side to see his curse mark. "Stupid mark." Sasuke didn't tell Kira about this. He didn't want her to worry about her.

He stood up and kept looking at his reflection. _I hope she never finds out. _

That night Sasuke and Kira barely talked. They mostly looked at there food. Sasuke looked up and Kira one last time and knew what he had to do.

"Sasuke?" Kira said before Sasuke did.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry for getting made and all. It's just that I don't want to be weak. I want to be strong like you," Kira said looking up at him.

"I know but there are different kinds of strengths," Sasuke said.

"Like what?" Kira grumbled.

Sasuke smiled. He stood up and made his way to Kira. He knelt near her side and touched her cheek. "Like your beautiful smile, your radience, even your spirit." Kira smiled. "Most of all," Sasuke said coming closer to her face. "How you make me feel."

Kira smiled and pulled his face closer to her lips. They kissed deeply, Sasuke pulled her closer to him and kissed more. They unlocked and breathed hard. "We some how always do that," Kira giggled.

"Yeah," Sasuke said. Kira smiled as Sasuke brushed some of her hair out of her face.

He stood up and held out his hand.

"What is it?" Kira asked confused.

"I need you to come with me," he said.

Kira took his hand and he lead her out the door. Sasuke brought Kira to where they would always play. They came to a lake that had a big bolder in the middle. Sasuke summoned his chakra to his feet to walk on the water. Kira coped him and they both went to the boulder and sat on it.

"Sasuke what is it?" Kira asked as they sat down.

"Close your eyes," Sasuke said.

Kira stared at him confused. She did what he said. Sasuke got a necklace that was in the water that he left a year ago on a seaweed on the rock. He got it off and cleaned it, then he put it around Kira's neck. "Open," he whispered in her ear.

She turned to Sasuke. "What is going on?"

Sasuke touched the pendant that was around her neck. She looked down at it and smiled. "It's beautiful," she said smiling at him. "But why are you giving this to me? Isn't it your only family jewel?"

"It is. But I want you to have it," Sasuke said touching he cheek.

"Why?" Kira asked.

"So you can remember me."

"But why?" Kira snapped.

Sasuke looked at her. He saw some tears coming out of her cheek. He knew that she was going to cry. Sasuke pulled Kira closer to his body. "I'm not coming back for a long time."

"But why? Is it because of the village or-" Kira stopped. She had a feeling what this was about. She looked up at Sasuke and said, "Your going to get stronger to kill Itachi right?"

Sasuke nodded. More tears came out of Kira's eyes. "It isn't your burden to bear. Just stay forget about him. Revenge is just going to end up hurting the people you love," Kira argued.

"I have to. Know that I love you I have a feeling that he might kill you to get to me. Besides I have to be the one to punish him."

"Then let me go with you."

"I can't. I don't want to worry about you getting hurt."

"Then why have you brought me here and gave me your last family jewel?" Kira said crying in his chest.

"Because I'm going to make you a promise," Sasuke whispered.

"A promise?" Kira said looking up at him.

"Yes."

"Then tell me."

"You have to promise me that you will stay safe and train so you can get stronger. Make your home path as a training ground. Don't let anyone pass you unless they beat you."

"So like a troll not letting anyone across his bridge unless they get his riddle," Kira said.

"Yes. And I promise that when I kill Itachi I'll come back and marry you," Sasuke proposed.

Kira was shocked. She did love Sasuke but she didn't think that he would propose to soon.

"Do we have a promise?"

"Wait."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"What if I went to the leaf village, become a ninja, and helped you kill Itachi?" Kira asked.

"You have to stay here. I know you will be safer here then at the village," Sasuke said.

"Alright. I promise to stay here on this verry rock for you every night until that day," Kira said.

"Okay."

Sasuke kissed Kira for the last time but it was mostly as a goodbye kiss the made Kira's eyes become a tsunami of tears.

* * *

Please R&R (Read&Review)


	22. Explanation and work

Chapter 22: Explanation and work

"Sasuke?" Kira asked.

"Yes?"

"Why did you take away the necklace when you came to see me?"

"Because I knew if Itachi ever got a hold of you he would use that against me," he said holding he chin.

"I would have kicked his butt," Kira barked.

Sasuke smiled. He remembered that she is a very determined person. "He still would have hurt you."

"Yes he would hurt me but he can't kill me," Kira said.

Sasuke's body tensed up. He hate just hearing Kira getting hurt let alone killed. Sasuke had a quick flash of what Itachi would do to her just to get to him and he tried to shake it from his mind and literally.

"What's wrong?"

"Just don't say that in front of me okay," Sasuke pleaded.

"What that he can't kill me?"

"Yes. It makes me think that he will and he can."

"I'm a lot stronger then when we last met," Kira grumbled.

"You think he hasn't."

Kira went tense. It was true that she hadn't seen Itachi since he had visited her family when she was only six years old. Whenever Sasuke and his parents came to visit her he would never come. The last time she had seen Itachi's powers were when she first learned how to fight offensive. He was really fast and he had already learned the Sharingan and was able to defeat her in five seconds.

"Just promise me that you won't face him?" Sasuke asked.

"What if I have someone with me?" Kira asked hopful.

"Not even if you have someone with you," Sasuke barked.

"What if-"

Sasuke pressed his lips against hers so she wouldn't talk. Kira pushed herself closer to him to deepen the kiss. They finally unlocked.

"Are you done arguing?" Sasuke asked.

"But if I keep arguing with you then how can I get my 'shut up award'." Kira teased.

"I have a reward if you don't argue with me."

"That sounds good."

Sasuke rolled over Kira and kissed her again.

XxXxXxXxXx

After everyone were able to get their good long rest they woke up. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai went up to the whole so they could talk to Sasuke and his team.

"So what do we have to do Kira?" Naruto asked.

"You guys have to pull while we push," she said.

"Okay," Naruto said.

"Wait I'm not done," Kira said immediately.

"What?" Karin said.

"What else do we have to do?" Sakura asked.

"Don't use any chakra at all. None what so ever. If you use chakra to help us move it then the bolder will become heavy," Kira said.

"I never heard of that," Juugo said.

"That is becuase it is a art that only my father was able to make and only he can uplift the jutsu but since he isn't here we have to do it the normal way."

"But since he isn't alive doesn't that mean that the justus should be uplifted any way?" Sai asked.

"No. That is why only my father new how to uplift it. Even though he is gone the chakra that he used was no ordinary chakra. It's a chakra not even the fourth Hokage could figure out. This chakra is called Soul eater. It is a mixture of other souls, the earth, and the chakra of the maker in order to make it. The chakra can be put into any inanimate object and the user must make it for a specific use. They only way to undo the spell is to remove or destroy the object with out any chakra but natural strength."

"But isn't chakra natural strenght?" Sakura asked.

"Not really. Look at the population around us. Only a few people have chakra within them while others don't. They rely on there own strength that is natural strength."

"So we can't us anything," Sasuke finally said.

"Pretty much."

"So what can we do?" Karin asked.

"Naruto, Sai, and Sakura must pull while we push. If we all work together then it will be much more easier," Kira said.

"How are we going to pull it? There is nothing to pull it by," Sai said looking around the boulder.

"Make a dent int the rock and pull it there. We'll use sticks or anything to lossen it from here," Kira said.

"Alright. Let's do this," Naruto finally said.

So everyone started to work. Sai, Naruto, and Sakura started attaching ropes to the bolder that was blocking the cave. Once they finished hooking up the ropes they started to pull while they others pushed. Sakura pulled seven ropes, Naruto twenty, and Sai...only one. On the inside Juugo used his back and leaned against the bolder, Karin used a rock that looked like a stick so she wouldn't have to ruin her nails. The other three pushed with there hands.

They pushed and hualed the bolder for three hours and they didn't even puled it out even a millimeter. The end of the day was coming near that they felt was coming, the bolder was only a few inches away from its original spot. Finally the slupped to the ground.

"This is a lot harden then I thought," Sai said.

"No duh," everyone else said.

* * *

Please R&R (Read&Review)


	23. The Key Flashback Pt 1

Chapter 23: The Key Flashback Pt. 1

Both teams tried once more but they only were able to move the boulder two more inches away. Once again they slumped to the ground.

"Isn't there an easier way to do this?" Sakura asked.

"None," Kira said. She laid on the floor gashping for air. Everyone inside the cave was leaning on the rock with all of there muscules swore. "Lets try one more time." Kira slowly got up and got ready. Everyone inside did what she did. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai got up and got ready to pull there ropes.

"Ready?" Kira called.

"GO!" Naruto shouted.

Everyone did there part. Sai was very weak so it was hard. They tried for five more minutes until they colapsed once again. Kira was on the ground again while everyone else tried to support themselves.

"Naruto," Sakura said. Naruto's had was bleeding from the ropes. She looked at her hands too and she saw that the ropes wripped her gloves making her hands bleed.

"Let's take a rest," Naruto said. Sakura started to tend Naruto's wounds while everyone else rested.

"If I had my strenght I would strangle you," Karin rummbled.

"I would've thought that you would shut up after this," Suigetsu snapped. "At least she is helping us unlike you."

'Enough you two." Juugo said.

"Still I'm really ready to strangle her. It's her father who put this stupid boulder here. Maybe if we kill her the jutsu might uplift." Karin rubbed her hands together but didn't do that for long because of her muscules.

"And if you touch her I'll....Kill you," Sasuke said in between breaths. "Try to remember Kira what your father said. He must have left you some sort of clue."

Kira looked at him while on the ground. She didn't remember any clue that her father left her. When her parents died there wasn't anything left for her. Her parents just died and she thought that they would come back. Kira closed her eyes to try to think of anything that she could've missed. Her mind flashed through her memeory and the one memory that kept coming back into her mind was the day she first meet Sasuke.

* * *

**_FlashBack_**

"Alright Kira one more time," her father said.

Kira held a hammer that was two times bigger than her over her head and slammed it onto the sword. Kira was going to turn four today and her father was teaching her blacksmithing.

"Dear your old friend is here," Kira's mother called.

"I'll be there soon," he shouted. "Lets stop for today Kira."

"But we have to finish this," Kira complained in her cute voice.

"Yes but my friend is here and he is very important to me just like you are important to me," her father smiled.

"Fine but I'll race you," Kira said running out of the shop.

"Haha," her father laughed.

She opened the door and called out, "I bet you."

"You think so," her father said behind her. She turned around and saw that her father was right behind her in the flesh and not a shadow clone like the other times she raced him.

"How did you do that?" she asked in amazment.

"I'll tell you later," he winked. Kira didn't understand why she had to wait for her father to tell her the answer. She hated to wait.

"Kenji long time no see," called out a man. He had short brown hair and looked old. Behind him was a women with long black hair and look fairly young.

"If it isn't my old friend Uchiha and her wife," Kenji excalmied. The two men embrased with a hug. Kira smiled and walked up behind her dad. "Uchiha this is my daughter Kira." Kenji said pushing his daughter forward.

"So this is your little girl. I've heard a lot about you," the man smiled kneeling down to her level.

"Nice to meet you sir," she smiled.

"You don't need to be so formal. You can call me Uncle Uchiha. This is my wife. You can call her Aunty Uchiha." Kira smiled at the women behind him.

"And this is our son," the lady said moving aside. "Sasuke." A little boy with blakc hair and black eyes was behind her. He just stared at Kira and blushed a little.

"Hi," Kira waved.

"I think the children can go and play," Kenji smiled. "Why don't you take him to see the family horse and around the yard," Kenji whispered to Kira.

"Okay," Kira agreed with her dad. "Come on," Kira said taking Sasuke's hand. "You'll have a lot of fun here. We have tons of things to do."

"You better play nicely," her father called out.


End file.
